In search of the unknown, or something like that
by Gunni11
Summary: Sometimes a woman has to change her life in order to win the woman of her dreams. Charlie and Joey
1. Chapter 1

_**T**__**his awesome idea came from Bambina, and I have the pleasure of writing it out. It's a different story, again, but I think you all will like it.**_

I'll try and write this with a bit of humor,since my other stories are kind of dark for the time being, but in case you're worried, there will be angst and drama, cliffhangers and nailbiting moments... 

___**Let me know what you think, I love getting reviews, I think I'm addicted to them, so give me my fix :D**_

___**

* * *

  
**_

"Why the hell do they make us do this? It's not like we gonna need it when we get out there!" Joey was groaning, she was having a shower after a long day with running mile after mile in muck and sand. "I mean two miles or even ten, but don't they know we'll have squad cars, there is absolutely no point in making us run a marathon!"

"I know, I think the teacher is into s/m, he just want to see us suffer!" Kate was showering next to her. "I have blisters in places I didn't know you could have blisters!"

Joey turned the shower of and found her towel and dried of."Two more years of this, I can't imagine that I started here voluntarily." She wrapped the towel around herself and walked into the locker room.

"Hey, throw the soap back in here, I wasn't finished yet!"

---

"So, party to night?" Lara glanced over at her roommate packing her clothes in a big suitcase. "Yeah, last night with the girls and guys, can't miss it." Charlie paused in her packing for a moment and looked at Lara doing pretty much the same as her.

"I'll miss you," Charlie gave the blond, long legged woman a little smile.

"I'll miss you too, to bad we're not going work in the same precinct, we could have rocked some places!" Lara giggled.

"Well, I'm going to a small, god-forsaken village down the coast. My Dad has arranged the job for me, he thinks it will give me great opportunities to climb the career lather.  
Somehow I think a small town would have trouble swallowing us…" Charlie lifted and eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin.

Tara walked over to her and placed her hands on Charlie's waist."You know, even if we were over a long time ago, and I'm grateful that we have become such good friends… Well, you're still the hottest girl in the academy!" She leaned closer, "For old time sake!" She whispered and placed her lips on Charlie's. "For old time sake!" Charlie agreed.

---

"Joey, Chloe called, she asked you to call her back!" Mona was one of Joey's three flat mates. She was just heading out the door when Joey came in. "Ok, thank you!" Joey shouted after the girl running down the stairs. She picked up her mail from a side table and headed for her room, wondering what her mother wanted.

She flung herself on the bed, picking up the phone and prepared to make the call. She prayed it would be her mother picking up and not her father. He would put her through hell almost every time she talked to him because she had dishonored the family tradition and decided to become a police officer instead of aiming for a career in the military like him.

She was the black sheep of the family, both her sisters had followed in their father's footsteps, Stephanie was 36 and a Captain, Sandra was 31 and Lieutenant. She was the youngest by 11 years, she had been a surprise, her parents hadn't planned any more kids, when suddenly she knocked on the door. She had continued to surprise them her whole life, not in a good way, most of the time.

The worst she had done, that they knew of, was when she had refused to join the military. She had gone for the police force, and all hell had broken loose. Joey knew what she wanted though, She wanted to help real people in a real world, and the uniform wasn't bad either.

She heard her mother's voice in the other end, she sighed quietly in relief. "You called?"

"Joey, yes. I just wanted to remind you of your fathers promotion tomorrow night, I think you have to leave school early in order to be there in time. You know it's not every day someone gets promoted from Major General to Lieutenant General."

"Mum, it's the last day, I want to stay and see the graduates."

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't know any of them, they are two years ahead of you, it's more important to be here for your father! And for goodness sake tell me you have a date for the party afterwards!"

"Ehhh…"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten? Joey your twenty, don't you think it's about time that you get yourself a man?"

"No, I can get myself a woman instead!"

"Joey, always cracking a joke, listen, just get a guy, any guy will do!" Chloe chuckled on the other end, Joey was always able to make her laugh. "See you tomorrow Honey!"

"Bye…" Joey hung up, and lay back on the bed. She didn't know why she said what she did, thank god her mother had taken it as a joke.

---

"I'll be right there," Charlie ran down the school corridor, shouting over her shoulder. She didn't see the person hurrying towards her.

"Ough!" Charlie bumped straight into some girl. "God, I'm sorry…" The other girl had her arms full of paper and now they were scattered all over the floor.

She quickly kneeled down and helped the girl collecting her paper.

"Shit, I spent hours organizing this shit!" Joey was irritated as she roughly gathered her papers.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" Charlie reached for a paper at the same moment Joey did. They grabbed each other's hands instead. They both froze, something about the touch sent shivers up and down Charlie's spine, she looked at their hands, the other girls hand was a little bit smaller than her own, she had the softest skin and their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. She couldn't tare her hand away.

Joey felt her hand tingle from the touch, she stared at their hands. Just this innocent little touch, and it made her heart beat faster. Slowly she lifted her head and found her nose centimeters from the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She looked into big, slate grey eyes looking back at her. She felt like she was drawn into her. She felt an unexplainable urge to be closer to this woman.

Charlie stared into deep brown eyes looking at her. They captivated her, she wanted to see what was behind them. She let her eyes fall down to her lips, she had the cutest lips, full, pink and curled up in the corners, like she was about to smile. She licked her own lips, suddenly they felt very dry. She felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the lips just centimeters from her own.

Joey was captivated, her breathing came in short gasps. She looked at the tongue running over the other girls lips, she wanted to feel that tongue against her own. She looked into her eyes again, slowly they both drew closer to each other.

"Charlie, come on!" someone called.

The magic was broken, both girls drew away, both felt shy and hurried to gather the last of the papers. They shuffled to their feet and stood glancing at each other feeling incredibly awkward. Joey lifted her hand and tucked a strain of hear behind her ear.

"Ehh… I'm Charlie…" Charlie stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Joey." Joey took her hand and shook it.

"I haven't seen you before…" Charlie was curious, there was something about this girl.

"You're a graduate, aren't you?" Joey wondered if she hadn't seen her before

"Yes, last day to day, heading into the big world, catching bad guys." Charlie grinned.

"Well, I have two years left, it's not strange we haven't met before, we live in two different worlds!"

"Maybe I'll catch you after the graduation ceremony?" Charlie really hoped so, she definitely wanted to get to know her.

"Charlie, we don't have the whole day!" Her friends were calling for her.

"Sorry I got to go, nice meeting you!" Charlie took off running down the corridor.

Joey stared after her, she couldn't help but admire her as she ran. She moved with ease, her long hair flowing freely down her back. Joey blushed as she took a good look at her butt, she had a perfect little butt, shown perfectly off in tight jeans.

Charlie turned and looked over her shoulder, she grinned when she saw Joey looking at her. She broke her run into a slow walk as she took the time to study the girl. She was gorgeous, dark, thick, long hair gathered in a ponytail, slender, toned body. The tank top revealed toned arms, her breasts was hidden by the paper she was clutching to her chest, but she had a little sneak peek when they gathered the papers, she was perfect there too. Charlie blushed, she decided to look her up after the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for you IJKS!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Senior!"Watson came into Charlie's office, holding a paper in her hands, "This just came for you." She reached the paper to her.

Charlie glanced up from the file she was working on, "Thank you, just put it there," She motioned to the pile of files lying on the corner of her desk.

"I think you want to read it now," Watson couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. Charlie sighed and took the paper from her. She recognized the heading, it was from the main office in the city. Her heart started beating faster, maybe her father had been right after all, working in a country precinct made her able to climb the degrees faster. She had already made it to Senior Constable, and it was only two years since she graduated.

She started to read; _Senior constable Charlie Buckton, we are hereby offering you the position in our drug department. Starting date, the 1__st__. of March. _

"I got the job! I actually got the job" Charlie jumped up and threw her arms around Watson, pulling her around in a victory dance.

"Hey, what am I hearing?" Angelo had heard the voices, and came walking over to them

"I got the job! I'm moving to the city in a month!" She jumped up and kissed him. "Wow, congrats! What do you say, go out to celebrate tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, the Surfclub?" She let him go, feeling slightly embarrassed by her actions. "That's a date!"

"Hey, we have a new recruit coming in today, "McGrath came into the reception area. "Buckton, Collins is your new partner, until you go to the city that is. Show the officer around, making sure that Collins get to know the area. Congratulation on your new job, by the way, you deserved it!" McGrath smiled to her and gave her shoulder a rough pat.

"Thanks, and I make sure he gets to know this place!" Charlie didn't mind having a new partner. "I'm just heading for the Diner to get some coffee," Charlie looked over her shoulder as she walked out, "Anybody else who… ough!"

Charlie bumped into someone, she automatically reach out to steady herself. She found herself holding around someone she thought she would never see again. Images from two years ago rushed through her head. She was suddenly very aware that she had her arms around her, pressing her body closely to hers.

"Joey" "Charlie" They spoke simultaneously.

Joey was paralyzed, this was the last person she had expected to see. Feeling her body against her own made her mind go blank.

"Sorry…" Charlie quickly let her go, resulting in the papers Joey had been carrying fell to the floor.

"Shit, I spent hours getting this shit together!" Joey kneeled down and started to gather her papers.

Charlie kneeled down to help her. She reached out for a paper, but caught Joey's hand instead.

The scene melted together with the memories from their first encounter, Both of them overwhelmed by the rush of feelings.

Charlie slowly lifted her head and found her nose almost touching Joey's. She gazed into the warm, brown eyes gazing back at her. Again she wanted to get behind them, drown in the dept. She looked down on her lips, they looked just like they did two years ago, again she was filled with an urge to kiss them. One short encounter in a corridor, Joey was still in her mind.

Joey couldn't believe that she again was looking into those beautiful eyes. One meeting, two years ago, and she had never forgot her. Something about Charlie had etched her into her mind. She swallowed hard, trying to resist the urge to taste her lips. She let her hand go, lowered her head and got the rest of her papers together. They both rose from the floor.

Charlie was the first one to speak. "We should stop meeting like this people will start to talk". They both laugh.

Charlie looked at her and realize that she is in uniform, She was rendered speechless for a moment, Joey was looking hot. Charlie felt her cheeks warm up, she had never ogled a fellow officer. Then it hit her; "You are the new recruit!"

Joey smiled and reached out her hand, "Constable Collins at your service, fresh from the academy!"

Charlie giggled, and took her hand, "Senior constable Buckton, I'm your partner for your first month here!"

"Joey grinned and let her eyes wander down her body, "That's the best news I've had in a long time!"

---

"This is Leah, Irene and Colleen." Charlie had taken Joey to the Diner to get coffee and to introduce her to the locals. Joey gave them a little wave, "nice to meet you!"

"Welcome to the Bay, love, nice to see a new face!" Irene was warmly welcoming her. "Yeah, nice to meet you. Hey, why don't we all meet for some drinks at the Surfclub tonight, you can meet everyone." Leah grinned, she liked meeting new people, and Joey seemed like a nice girl.

"Ehhh… I kind of already have a date…" Joey didn't know what to do, she wanted to get to know the people of the town, but it wouldn't be polite to just dump her date.

Charlie glared at her, "You have been here for two hours and you already have a date?" She was almost angry, knowing that Joey had a date irritated her.

"Ehhh… I have been in Yabbie creek for two weeks before I came here this weekend. I met this guy there, and it turns out he lives and work here, he asked me out tonight…" Joey squirmed on the inside.

Charlie continued to glare at her, then she suddenly remembered, she had a date too. "I forgot… I have a date too…"

"Well, why don't we all bring our dates, it'll be nice!" Leah didn't see a problem, the more the merrier!

---

Joey was upset, learning about Charlie having a date irritated her. They both sat silent in the car, both with a cup of coffee.

"So, who's your date?" Joey was the first to break the silence. Charlie glanced over at her, she didn't want to tell her.

"It's Angelo."

"What, that womanizer? It took him less than thirty seconds to undress me with his eyes!"

"Well, who's your date?"

"You probably don't know him, his name is Hugo."

"You got to be kidding? And you say I am dating a womanizer, you obviously don't know the guy very well!

Joey glared at her, "Look, it's none of your business, I don't care, he has a boat, we're going diving, he isn't that bad… Besides, I can't have the person of my dreams." Joey whispered the last part.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Charlie hadn't been able to understand the last sentence.

"Nothing, just forget it." Joey was embarrassed, she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Look Joey, I'm your superior, but I want to be your friend, if there's anything bothering you, talk to me!" Charlie reached out and grabbed her hand. Charlie looked down at their hands as she slowly stroke her thumb over the skin. The feeling of her skin, the warmth form her hand was almost hypnotizing. She felt unwelcome sensations fill her, but she couldn't let go.

Joey chewed her lip, looking at Charlie's face . The thumb caressing her skin sent rays of feelings into her body. She looked at Charlie's full, perfectly formed lips, she wanted to feel them. Charlie looked up and saw Joey looking at her, they were drawn together by an invisible force. They were just centimeter apart when Joey suddenly pulled back.

"I…I'm sorry… I… I got to go…" She opened the car door and ran down to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I'm sorry for running out on you this afternoon." Joey walked up to Charlie standing by the bar with a drink.

"Let's just forget it, I'm sorry, but I would really like for us to be friends." Charlie glanced at her, having Joey standing so close made her heart do the strangest things.

"I would like that!" Joey smiled at her, Charlie had an 'effect' on her, she found it hard to focus on anything else than her. "Eh… is your date here?"

"Yeah, he is sitting over there, talking to your date." Charlie motioned over to a corner where Hugo and Angelo were sitting close together, leaned over the table, heads almost touching.

Joey started to giggle, "You don't think their… I mean, it's not often you see two guys so close…" Charlie started to laugh, "Bless, them, may they have a good time!" She didn't care , she wanted to get to know Joey, "So, what does the lady drink?"

"Strongest there is!" Joey grinned, leaned on the bar and looked at her.

Several drinks later, the two girls were seated closely together by the bar. The rest of the company was long forgotten. Hugo and Angelo were still talking, they had been over for some smooches, but other than that, they had left them alone.

"I need some fresh air, these drinks has affected me!" Joey stood up and swayed slightly. Charlie laughed, rose and grabbed her by the elbow, "It looks like you could need some support!" She found tipsy Joey fun.

"I don't know which one of us needs support most," Joey started to giggle when Charlie stumbled in her own feet.

"I'm not drunk" I'm just happy!" Charlie stated.

"Me too!" Joey giggled.

The two women walked outside and leaned against the railing, looking over the sea. They stood for a while, enjoying the fresh, cool air. The moon hung low over the water, creating a silver path over the surface.

"It's so beautiful here…" Joey sighed.

"Yeah…"

Something in Charlie's voice made Joey turn to her. Charlie was staring at her. The air caught in her throat, Charlie was the embodiment of beauty and perfection. Charlie placed her hand on top of Joey's, resting on the railing.

"You disappeared on me." Charlie whispered.

"What?" Joey didn't know what she was referring to.

"On my graduation, I went looking for you, I couldn't find you."

Joey wondered if she saw a tear reflect the moonlight in the corner of her eye.

"Charlie, I didn't think you meant it, you left before we could make it a… eh… date, and I had to leave to attend my father's promotion." Joey turned so she was facing Charlie."Did you… have you ever thought… about me?" Joey whispered nervous.

Charlie looked her in the eyes, and placed a hand on her cheek, "I have dreamt about this…" Slowly she leaned closer to Joey, Joey did the same. Their breathing was short and shallow. Nose to nose they stopped, it felt like electricity flew between them. The gap between them closed and lips met.

The feeling of Joey's lips was more than Charlie could ever dream about, she was so soft, their lips fitted perfectly together.

Joey felt all her senses overwhelmed by Charlie, all of her was focused on the lips pressed against her own. She parted her lips slightly waiting to see what response Charlie would give. She felt her tongue brushing against her lips, pushing them further apart. Joey let her enter, meeting her with her own. The sensation of her warm, soft tongue sent jolts of passion through her. She put an arm around Charlie's waist and pulled her closer.

Charlie relished in the feeling Joey gave her. The sweet taste, her soft skin, the feeling of her tongue, mouth, lips, it turned her on. She put a hand behind Joey's neck, giving her the ability to move more firmly against her. The kiss became deep and passionate, all of her senses consumed in this kiss.

They heard some voices coming towards them, they quickly drew apart, both of them out of breath, feeling shocked over the abrupt ending.

"Eh… We should go…" Charlie tried to regain the ability to speak, Joey had left her dumbfounded.

"… back to our dates…" Joey finished. The feelings from the kiss was slowly replaced with fear, what if her parents found out? They didn't have a clue she was lesbian, it would make life so difficult. Coming home with Charlie on her arm, her father, the Lieutenant General , would kill her _and_ Charlie. She couldn't do it, there was too many things at stake. Having a thing with your superior wasn't the best look either. This could destroy her career.

This was the thing that was not supposed to happen, the reason for running from her earlier.

She thought about Hugo, he was just as good as any other guy, and he was into boats, something that counted a lot in Joey's opinion. He was cute, had a nice body, and most important, he was acceptable to her family. If she couldn't have a girl, or more specific, Charlie, she might as well have him.

Joey looked at Charlie, there was no way she could go there. The kiss had been the best one she ever had. It broke her heart, but she couldn't go there. She would do the easy thing, go for Hugo.

Charlie's body was still tingling from the kiss, but reality quickly cooled her off. She hadn't been able to forget about the girl she bumped into two years earlier, now she was here, but Charlie was about to leave the Bay. She couldn't out herself as lesbian now, her career was at stake. The new job in the city was a dream come true, She couldn't do anything to risk it.

It was only a month until she left, she just had to keep the distance, focus on her job and Angelo. At least he was well received by her family, she tried to envision what would happen if she came home with Joey by her side. Her parents, at least her father would keel over and drop dead.

It would be easiest just to ignore who she really was and go with the mainstream.

---

"You are so beautiful Joey!" Hugo had walked her home to the caravan park where she was staying until she found something permanent. She leaned into him, letting her hand tunnel through his hair, she liked the curls. Hugo captures her lips and let his tongue gently seek entrance. Joey granted him, waiting to get the feeling she had with Charlie. It didn't come, this didn't set her on fire like she had.

She just had to face it, the only one she wanted to make love to was Charlie, the one person she couldn't have. She could just as well go for Hugo, it wasn't like she would find anyone better. She didn't feel like searching either.

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away, Hugo looked confused at her.

"I just have to get the key, silly!" She was still drunk and that made it hard to first find the key, then the keyhole. Hugo slipped his arms around her waist while she fiddled with the keys. He lifted her hair and kissed her neck, it tickled, Joey squirmed and laughed.

---

Charlie woke up in a room she didn't recognize. Her head pounded, the sun shining into the room hurt her eyes. Her mouth felt like sandpaper, and she felt her stomach twist, she got up and search for the bathroom, praying that she would find it before she would throw up all over the floor in what she now recognized as Angelo's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all your reviews:)_

_

* * *

  
_

"So… Did you get home safely last night?" Charlie kept her eyes on the road, but stole a glance at Joey. She was wearing the cap and sunglasses. They were on road patrol, and Charlie used the opportunity to show her partner around.

"Eh… Yeah… Hugo walked me home…"

"Oh" Charlie didn't like what she heard. "Did he come in with you?" Charlie could have bitten her tongue off, it was none of her business, but she couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Well, "Joey started to giggle, "maybe he would if it wasn't for me throwing up in his mouth…"

"You did what?" Charlie felt a ray of delight, Hugo deserved it.

"Well, it wasn't exactly in his mouth, but down his chest…" Joey grinned, it had provided a great excuse to send the guy home. "And you, I saw you left with Angelo…"

"I stayed at his…"

Joey felt her heart sink, she didn't like the idea of Charlie sleeping with him, or anyone for that matter.

"I went out like a light on the couch, and woke up this morning, desperately trying to find a toilet, I think I got a little too much yesterday. Anyway, all I found was the sink. Angelo woke, laying all alone in his bed, and I guarantee you, it wasn't a pretty sight that met him! I didn't turn him on to put it that way." Charlie chuckled.

"Well, we prove to be quite good dates!" Joey smiled, she was relieved to hear that they hadn't done anything.

"I am a good date!" Charlie exclaimed, "when I date someone I like…" She finished quietly.

Joey looked at her, she was curious, the kiss last night, it had been amazing. There was an attraction between them, no one could deny that. Since that encounter two years earlier, Charlie had been the object of her fantasies. After what Charlie said before the kiss, she was the object of hers too.

Why did life have to be so complicated, why couldn't she just be a deckhand on a boat and date Charlie all she wanted. No, she had responsibilities, a career, a family. She banged her head in the headrest.

"Something wrong?" Charlie looked at her. She quickly looked away, Joey threw her concentration. Her mind wandered to the kiss last night. All she wanted to was to go there again, but that was out of the question.

"Well…" Joey turned, and removed her shades, "Honestly I thought about that… That driver does not belong on the road!" Joey spotted a car in front of them that swerved all over the road, the kiss was forgotten. Charlie put on the sirens while Joey grabbed the radio to notify the station.

"Ok, Constable Collins, ready for your first pick up in the Bay?" Charlie glanced over and smiled when she saw the excitement in Joey's face.

"You bet I am Senior!" Joey focused on the task ahead.

They closed up on the car and could tell there was only one man in it. He didn't seem willing to stop, but finally he pulled over.

Charlie and Joey got out of the car. "Ok, Collins, go for it!" Charlie motioned for Joey to go ahead.

She walked quickly over to the car, put her left hand on the roof and leaned down, "License and registration, please!"

The guy glared at her, before her bent over and searched for the papers, Joey thought she saw him push something under the car seat. He came up again, handing her the papers. Joey studied them, looking from his license to him. "Stay in the car, while I check this!" Joey ordered him. She started to walk back to the squad car when the guy saw the opportunity to bolt.

"Hey!" Joey dropped the papers and took off in pursuit, Charlie was hot on her heels. It didn't take Joey long to catch him, she hunched over and aimed for his legs as she flung herself forward, bringing the guy to the ground. In one swift motioned she had his hands on his back, handcuffing him while she read him his rights.

Charlie was by her side, took a hold of his arm and helped Joey get the man to his feet. "Nice work Constable!" Charlie grinned at her.

---

"I'm official impressed." Charlie walked out of the interrogation room with Joey. "You are really fast and cool headed, should think you have done that for years. It was a really well executed arrest." They had found drugs under the seat of the car, and when they checked the files, this was a man that was wanted in the city.

"Thank you, maybe we should race each other, you took your time catching up on me…" Joey lifted an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Ok, deal, I race you, tomorrow morning, on the beach?" Charlie grinned, she was convinced she would win, hands down. "In the mean time, impress me with your paper work!" Charlie handed her the file and went into her office.

Joey stared after her, the arrest had distracted her for a few hours, but seeing Charlie walk away, giving her free access to admire her butt brought everything back full force. 'Damn, why does she have to look so good in uniform?' she thought to herself.

Charlie leaned back in her chair, the door to her office was open and provided a great view to the reception desk where Joey was standing, talking to Watson. Joey leaned over the desk and Charlie couldn't tear her eyes of her butt. She had never seen anybody looking so good in a pair of uniform pants. Her butt was perfect, and the uniform enhanced the curve. The uniform pants were usually very unforgiving, but on Joey they looked tailored.

She sighed, life was complicated. Maybe if they had met a year from now, when she had established herself in the city, proven herself in the job as an undercover agent in the drug department. Maybe then they could have been together.

She leaned her head back. This was ridiculous, they had met two years ago for two minutes, and they had spent two days together now. No one fell in love that fast, it was impossible! Still, she couldn't deny that Joey struck a cord in her. Maybe there was a thing like love at first sight.

Joey tried to focus on the report, she wanted it to be perfect. This was her first arrest, her first report to write, she wanted to impress Charlie with this too. She put down her pen, leaned forward and rested her head in her hands.

She had wanted to talk to Charlie about the kiss, but maybe it was for the best that this had come in the way. She sighed, she wanted to go there so bad, she wanted Charlie in every sense of the word.

It was impossible though, she was in the budding of her career, she had a family that would disown her. The military was unforgiving and strict when it came down to being gay and her father certainly lived by those rules. She wished she could just give a damn about her family and her father's twisted opinions, they didn't give a shit about her. She had always been the odd one out, and her family had no consideration or respect for her, her feelings and who she was.

Giving into her feelings for Charlie would jeopardize her opportunity to climb to the top in the force though. She wasn't prepared to let that happen. That would prove that her father was right about her, that she wasn't able to make it on her own. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump forming in her throat. It was stupid and unheard of, she didn't even believe in it herself, but this was love at first sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie was running flat out down the beach, all she kept thinking and telling herself was that under no circumstances was she going to allow herself to be beaten by an officer fresh out of the academy. Running had always been one of the things she was very good at.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, sweat running down her back, Joey was about to catch her. She focused on the flag that was their finish line. She took a deep breath and pushed herself forward, she reach the flag just a head in front of Joey.

She leaned over and supported her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Joey was standing upright, resting her hands on her hips, trying to look untouched.

"Ha! See? I beat you!" Charlie tilted her head and looked at Joey with a big grin on her face.

"Just because I let you, you're my boss, have to keep you happy!" Joey laughed when she saw the expression in Charlie's face.

"You didn't let me! I can take you in anything!" Charlie teasingly frowned at her.

"Oh yeah, is that right?" Joey launched for her and before Charlie knew what happened she was laying on her back in the sand with Joey entwined around her, she couldn't move, Joey had her pinned securely to the ground.

"You can take me in everything? Get out of this one!" Joey grinned down at her.

"God, Joey what are you doing to me?" Charlie tried to fight her, but she had no chance.

"Oh… did I forget to tell you that I have brown belt in Judo, and that I'm holding you in a Ashi garami?" She giggled, "and I did let you win!"

"Yeah, it must have slipped your mind…But you didn't let me win, I won fear and square!" Charlie looked up in her face grinning. Slowly the grin disappeared, she realized what position she was in.

Her head was jammed between Joey's arm and chest, leaving her face only inches from her breast, she couldn't help but look. Her arm was squeezed between her legs, she had twisted one leg around her arm, making it impossible to move. She was highly aware of every inch that was pressed against her.

Joey's smirk disappeared too. She looked at the woman she had pinned to the ground. She could just lower her head a few inches and let her lips find Charlie's. She suddenly felt nervous, she licked her lips, staring at her. Every fiber in her body screamed do it! While her head told her to not go there.

Charlie looked at the tongue flicking over Joey's lips, she wanted to feel that tongue again. She wanted to, so bad, she wondered if Joey could hear her body shouting. She lifted her eyes and looked into warm brown eyes, the humor she had seen in there was gone, all she could see was…Love?

Joey was like hypnotized by deep blue eyes looking into hers. She realized that Charlie's eyes changed color after the light and… feelings? Did she really see what she saw?

"Eh…"Joey loosened her grip around Charlie. She instantly missed the feeling of her body against her own. She sat beside her.

"Uhm… Impressing…" Charlie lay on her back, feeling a little dizzy.

"I… I better get home and shower before work…" Joey didn't move.

"Yeah… Me too…" Charlie didn't make any effort to get up.

Suddenly they both jumped up at the same time. "See you…" They both took off in different directions.

---

Charlie sat in her office, she couldn't concentrate, her mind was occupied with Joey. A knock on the door interrupted her strain of thoughts."Yeah!"

Joey put her head in, "Do you have a minute?"

Charlie felt her heart beat a little faster when she saw her and motioned for her to come in. Joey closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair.

"Charlie" "Joey" They spoke simultaneously. They both stopped and gave each other a little smile.

"Look, Charlie…" Joey was nervous. She had used the time after the run to think, she had realized they needed to talk about this, and she had decided what she wanted to do about it. "To be perfectly honest Charlie… I like you, I'm attracted to you…"

"But…" Charlie's heart had picked up the speed when she heard what Joey said, but then she heard the but. It was the same but she had. "Joey… I'm attracted to you too…"

"But..." Joey gave her a crocked smile. "Charlie, I have a family, a career I have just started on… I have thought about it, a lot… I can't go there…" She felt tears burning behind her eyes.

"I know… I can't go there either… I have less than a month left here, my career… family…" She lifted her hand and wiped away some tears escaping her eyes.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Joey leaned her head back, trying to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Yeah…" Charlie felt her heart break, she wished she lived in a different world where life wasn't so complicated.

"It's none of my business, but do you… do you sleep with Angelo?" The thought of Charlie and Angelo had haunted her. She couldn't have Charlie, but it would kill her if she slept with him.

"Do you sleep with Hugo?" Charlie shot the question back at her. The thought of Joey with Hugo was sickening. She couldn't bare the thought of those two together. She knew she was selfish, but she didn't want to see Joey with anyone but herself, and that was not happening.

Joey shook her head, "No… I don't want to, I like him, but not like that… I think the biggest attraction is the fact that he has a boat…" Joey giggled, it was a sorry excuse to date the guy.

Charlie smiled a little, "Well, until now I have avoided to go to bed with him…"

"How have you been able to do that?" Joey couldn't picture any reason that would keep Angelo away from her.

Charlie giggled, "We haven't been dating for long… and I told him I'm an old fashion kind of girl…"

Joey burst out laughing.

"Well, I am… when it comes to guys…" Charlie felt her cheeks warm up.

"I'm sorry…. So you are… gay… bi…something in between?"

"Joey… I'm gay and that is not ok with my family… You?"

"Well… I'm gay too, and that is not ok with my family either… Charlie I can't go there with you, I want to, but I can't. There is too much on stake. I want to prove myself to my father. I want to succeed in the force. I'm sorry, I just can't! Hugo… he's a nice enough guy, he's acceptable to my family, it's just easy…" Joey felt her eyes well up. This time she couldn't hold the tears back.

"Yeah… Joey, I want to go there too, with you, but it's the same, I can't. Look, in a little more than three weeks I'm gone. We probably won't see each other again. So while I'm here let's try to be friends and not waste any time on thinking about what could have been. We can hang out with Angelo and Hugo, have a good time, and just ignore this… this… attraction." Charlie took a deep breath, it was the only way to do it.

"Yeah… " Joey agreed, wondering how on earth she would survive the next three weeks.

Charlie turned her head and looked away from Joey, these three weeks would be the longest and hardest in her entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for al your great reviews, th emake my day:D_

_

* * *

  
_

Four officers were gathered in McGrath's office, Angelo, Watson, Charlie and Joey. They had been called in that morning. This wasn't normal procedure, and all of them wondered what this was about.

McGrath came in, closed the door behind him and put some files on the table in front of them. He sat down in his chair and looked at them. "Officers, just a few days ago, Buckton and Collins made an arrest. After apprehending the suspect Officer Collins found drugs stashed under the car seat.

While booking him and processing his paper work we found out that he was wanted in the city and has a long rap sheet.

During his questioning, it was revealed that there might be more drugs in Summer Bay. It is possible that there is some kind of a base for distribution here. I want the four of you to go and check out a possible hide out. It's remote, some distance into the bush.

Collins, since you was the arresting officer, I like to give you the opportunity to show us what you are made of. That's why you are a part of this. It's not common to send a recruit who has just been stationed here for four days out on a task like this. I have high hopes for you, you can go places. Now, go out and prove yourself!"

---

Joey was driving with Charlie, Watson and Angelo followed in the car right behind them. The shed was supposed to be deserted, but they could never be sure. They were suited up in bulletproof vests and armed. This was a possible dangerous situation. Joey enjoyed the thrill, this would be her first field operation. She felt the buildup of adrenalin as she maneuvered the car down the narrow dirt track.

"Joey, be careful, ok?" Charlie was a bit nervous, Joey had done a good job with the guy they arrested, but she didn't have any field experience. She was nervous for her.

"Don't worry Charlie, I can look after myself. I'm ready for this! You be careful too though." Joey glanced shortly at her, careful not to miss anything of the track she was driving on.

"Ok, constable, let's do it!" Charlie checked in with the station as they stopped the car some distance from the shed. If there was anyone there, they didn't want to give them a warning. Charlie and Joey walked first, followed by Watson and Angelo. They had their guns ready, sneaking up to the door.

Charlie motioned for Joey to stand on the opposite side and Watson and Angelo on the ready behind them. She took a deep breath, nodded to the officers and yelled. "Police! Open the door!"

They heard some commotion from the inside, Angelo stepped up to the door and kicked the fragile door in. He was met by a fist launched out from the left, hitting him in the nose, his knees buckled when he felt it brake.

The fist was followed by a man attempting to run past them, Joey didn't think, she just grabbed an arm, put her leg in his way and threw him over her back. The man landed on the ground, totally taken by surprise, three officers was on top of him in no time. They wrestled him over on his stomach, and Joey got the honor of making the arrest.

She handcuffed him while she read him his rights. "You have the right to remind silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to…"

Charlie looked at her. Joey had obviously used one of her judo moves to get the guy down. She was proud that she did so well, that she had her head in the right place. That she was strong and fearless. She had no doubt that she would excel. She smiled, she loved being a part of this.

---

"Constable Collins, keep up the good work, and you'll be able to entitle yourself as First Class Constable in no time!" McGrath slapped Joey's shoulder. He was stoked to have such a promising officer in his staff. She reminded him about Buckton when she arrived. The same drive, talent and dedication. They had found some drugs in the shed and some papers that needed to be analyzed, but the best thing was the apprehension.

"Thank you for the opportunity, I'm glad that I didn't let you down!" Joey felt good about herself. The whole operation went smoothly by taking down the guy before he could do any more damage.

"Well, constable, impress me again!" Charlie handed the report to her, her eyes glittered as she caught Joey's.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Joey put her heels together and saluted her. She could barely hold back the smile that curled her lips up. She looked at Charlie who was hiding a smile too, but it was clearly visible in her eyes. She looked down on the papers before she glanced at Charlie one more time.

Charlie followed her over to her desk. "I was just thinking… Do you want to come over to my place, we could get some take away from the Diner, a bottle of red, a movie… You know, celebrate this…"

"Sounds good, I'd like that!" Joey grinned at her. They had decided to be friends, and that was a thing friends would do.

---

Charlie sat in her car and waited for Joey to come back after changing out of her uniform. She had offered to drive by the caravan park on their way to the Diner to get something to eat. Charlie smiled to herself, this had been an excellent day, and she would make sure the end of the day would be just as good if not better. Two friends hanging out together, what could be better than that?

Her jaw dropped when she saw Joey stepping out from her caravan, she took her breath away, she had changed into white slacks and a white with black pinstripes, halter neck vest. Leaving her arms, shoulders and upper back bare. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back and chest. She was smiling from ear to ear as she made her way over to the car. Charlie felt the heat rise within, Joey looked amazing, maybe this wasn't the greatest idea in the world? She shook her head, they had decided to be friends, and friends they would be, god damn it!

---

Joey took the opportunity to look around Charlie's small, cozy apartment. It had a little kitchen, just big enough for one to cook in, and for two to eat in. The living room was painted off white, it was simple, a big, pale blue couch, long enough to stretch out on dominated the room. There was a small coffee table in front and the flat screen TV hung on the wall.

There were a few pictures on the wall, one was Charlie from her graduation. Joey smiled when she saw it, it reminded her of their first encounter. Another one was Charlie standing behind a teenager with a head full of unruly curls. They both laughed into the camera, it had to be Charlie's sister. On a third one a man and a woman was sitting with Charlie and her sister standing behind. It was a classical family picture taken by a photographer.

Joey grinned to herself, she liked seeing Charlie's place, the things that were important to her. She sighed, she wanted to learn to know Charlie inside and out. She was drawn away from her thoughts by the sound of Charlie coming out from her bedroom. The air stuck in her throat when she saw her.

She had on a simple yellow tank top with a low neck line that was made even lower by the fact that she had the top buttons open, showing off her cleavage and some of the roundness of her breasts. Joey couldn't tear her eyes away, that was until she realized she was wearing a pair of tiny black shorts that showed of her toned legs.

Joey was almost angry with her, she should have known better than dressing like that when she knew she was attracted to her. She took a deep breath and chuckled, Charlie could wear a sack, she would still look gorgeous, and she would still be attracted to her.

---

They sat side by side on the couch watching a movie, neither of them remembered the name of it, and they didn't pay any attention to it. They were wrapped up in conversation. They had started to talk over dinner and still hadn't stopped. Charlie noticed that Joey was feeling tired and was trying to hide her yawning by covering her mouth with her hands. Obviously not being successfull since she had noticed.

"Tired?"

Joey giggled and nodded, "Long day!"

"Yeah, I'm tired too, do you want to stretch here a bit before I drive you home?"

"I can walk, you don't have to drive me."

"No, I want to, but let's rest here for bit, we have to finish the movie…"

"Ok"

Charlie got up and found a blanket to put over them, Joey laid down in one end, Charlie in the other. Both of them shifting around, trying to find a position where they didn't kick each other, or put their feet in places you don't want feet. Finally Joey sat up. "Charlie, this isn't working, either we leave or we have to lay the same way."

Joey lifted the blanket and invited Charlie to lie down next to her. Charlie hesitated for a second before she got up and positioned herself in front of her. Joey adjusted herself behind her, offering her arm for Charlie to rest her head on. She did, they lay still for a while and they both could sense the tension. Slowly the tension eased off and they just relaxed.

Joey sneaked her arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer. Charlie found her hand and intertwined their fingers. She felt Joey's breath on her neck, it felt good to have her so close. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of having the warm , soft body of the woman she was falling in love with pressed into her own.

Joey had her nose buried in Charlie's hair, she smelled wonderful. It felt like all of her senses were full of Charlie. She loved the feeling of her arm around her, their fingers locked together. She felt like she had come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey was looking at the two men standing close together at the wheel of the boat. They still puzzled her, they were really close, but there were no other signs that suggested they might be into each other. She had seen them more than once standing very close to each other talking and it always seemed there was more to it but was there?

She had no doubt that Hugo was into girls, it became increasingly difficult to keep him out of her bed. She liked him, but the only one she wanted in her bed was Charlie and that was not going to happen. She wondered if she had to resort to Charlie's 'I'm an old fashion kind of girl'. She giggled and glanced over at Charlie sitting next to her.

They had become friends, great friends. There was this tension between them, it was obvious that they were attracted to each other, but Joey had found out that she wanted Charlie's soul just as much as she wanted her body. Charlie was amazing, she was fun, caring, loving, smart, stunning, sexy, Joey giggled again, soon she would start to make some cheesy poetry about her, like:

_your eyes remind me of the sea, deep, beautiful, hiding secrets that I long to discover_

or this_: Your eyes oh they so remind me of the deep blue sea. Hiding secrets that_

_long to be discovered by me _

_  
__Your voice reminds me of the wind blowing through the trees  
Telling stories hidden in the leafs  
Your lips overflow with the sweetest honey, enticing me  
draws me in to explore unknown territory_

Joey giggled again, she sure wouldn't win a poetry prize.

Charlie looked at the girl sitting next to her, she wondered what she found so funny. She looked at the lips curling, revealing a perfect row of pearly whites. Ten days had passed since she bumped into her, and her feelings hadn't faded, they had grown.

They were practically together 24/7, at work they were partners and they spent almost all their free time together. Running on the beach, watching DVD's at her little place, going on double dates with Hugo and Angelo. Sometimes she wondered who dated who, Angelo and Hugo would hang out more with each other than with them. Not that she minded, she wanted to spend her time with Joey.

The physical attraction was still there, very much so, like now, sitting so close together in the rear of the boat, their arms touching. It was hard not to put her arms around her, taste those smiling lips. She shrugged, she couldn't go there.

They had become friends, she'd never had a friend like Joey, a friend she wanted to share everything with. It was like their souls met, no, they didn't meet, they overlapped.

---

"Hugo, you're an idiot, you have to dump her! And inviting them out here, what were you thinking!" Angelo whispered carefully into Hugo's ear. He was annoyed, it seemed that these days a lot of things Hugo did brought out that worst in him.

"Relax, I just invited her, not you and your girlfriend, I'm just taking us right outside here, don't worry!" Hugo turned to watch Angelo and found himself standing nose to nose with him. "I'm not screwing this up!"

"Why do you date her anyway?" Angelo glanced at the two women behind him.

"You really have to ask that?" Hugo turned and looked too. Joey and Charlie were sitting with the wetsuits hanging from their hips. Joey had a black bikini top and Charlie had a red one, showing off their amazing physique.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing her… So how is she?" Angelo had some interesting pictures in his head.

"You'd like to know!" He smirked at Angelo, he was not about to relieve that he hadn't been able to get her to bed, yet. "What about her?"

"Yeah, you'd like to know!" He smirked back. Charlie made him feel inadequate as a man, they had been sort of dating for three months, and he still hadn't gone there with her. Sometimes he felt he was just for show and tell.

"Look, let's just make the best out of this, we're diving on an old wreck, they'll love it, and maybe they want to show their gratitude afterwards!" Hugo raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

---

"Thanks for yesterday!" Joey jumped into the car.

"Yeah, thank you, it was awesome, I have to admit, dating a guy that owns a boat and does these amazing diving expeditions isn't so bad after all" Charlie smiled at her partner. She had just picked her up on her way to work.

"That wreck was amazing, I don't think I have ever seen so many different fish in my entire life!" Joey was exited, the dive had just added fuel to her love for the sea.

Charlie looked at her and smiled at the expression on her face, she loved to see her so exited. "Joey?"

"Yeah?" Joey turned and looked at her.

"I was thinking, I've got to go to the city this weekend and I wondered if you want to tag along? I have to look at some apartments. I could introduce you to my family, I'm sure you'll love my sister Ruby…" Charlie glanced over at her.

"Meeting the parents?" Joey lifted an eyebrow, and giggled

"You know what I mean!" She wished she could really take Joey to meet her parents like that. She pushed the thought away.

"You could meet mine too, they live by the military base." Joey was suddenly nervous, she wished she could introduce Charlie, not as just a friend. She shrugged, it was no use in thinking like that.

"So do you? Want to come with, I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm game!" Joey smiled, a weekend with Charlie would be great.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to change the rating, this is now rated M, so if you're not 18, don't read!**

**

* * *

  
**

Joey was leaning against the reception desk, McGrath was briefing everyone on the new drug case. After the first arrest and then the findings in the shed, they had to realize, there was drugs in the Bay. There would be an officer coming from the city to assist, this could possibly be a part of a nationwide syndicate.

They didn't have any clear leads at this point, but they all were asked to stay on the lookout. Joey twisted her brain, trying to assemble everything she had learned about the town the two weeks she had been there. She knew the Diner was Charlie's favorite place to get coffee, The Surfclub her local favorite bar. The beach was her favorite place to go for a run.

She smiled, everything she knew about the town was connected to Charlie. She glanced over at her, she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, leaned up against the wall. She looked concentrated.

Joey felt her heart beat a little faster as she let her eyes dwell on her. They were friends, but that hadn't removed the physical attraction. She let her eyes look down her body, they stopped at her chest where she could see through the opening on her shirt between two buttons. Charlie had the two most perfect assets a woman could have, and seeing the shirt tight over them drove her mind blank. She shook her head, she had to concentrate on what McGrath was saying.

---

"Ready for our trip to the big city tomorrow?" Charlie walked up to Joey sitting by her desk, doing some paper work. She put a hand on the back of her chair, and stood so close that her hips grazed Joey's back. The touch sent shivers through her body.

Joey turned her head and grinned up at her, "Sure am, I talked to my mother, she would love to have us over Saturday evening for dinner, if that's ok with you?"

"I think that'll be perfect, we'll go to mine tomorrow evening, look at apartments on Saturday and come back here Sunday!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Joey smiled at her, wishing silently that she wouldn't step away from her. This friend thing was proving difficult.

Charlie gave her shoulder a squeeze, before she returned to her office, half way there she turned, "Hey, what about a game of basketball, one on one? I saw that they have put up a new basketball court next to my apartment."

"Basketball? I don't know, I'm not good with balls." Joey hesitated, she didn't like playing a sport she wasn't good in.

"Scared of a challenge hey? Afraid I might beat you?" Charlie lifted an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Scared? Me? Never! I'll take you blindfolded!" Nobody was calling Joey Collins scared. She grinned as she saw Charlie disappeared into her office. She really didn't care what they did, as long as they were together.

---

Joey was hunched over, dribbling, she watched Charlie intently, trying to find a way around her to get to the basket. She launched to the left, did a spin, jumped and placed the ball in it.

She put her hands to her mouth, making cheering sounds. She did a little victory dance, watching Charlie frown at her. Charlie was still in the lead, but Joey was closing in fast. She stopped the dance as she felt a drop of rain on her forehead. She looked up and saw grey clouds hanging low over them.

"Maybe we should quit," Charlie saw the clouds too, it looked like it would be a heavy shower.

"Afraid of losing, are we?" Joey teased her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little rain, it's just an excuse to quit while you're ahead!"

"Oh yeah? Ok, you asked for it!" Charlie grabbed the ball and went back to the mid court line. She started dribbling moving right and left and passing the ball between her legs as she stepped closer to the tree point arc. She studied Joey, deciding to go for the 3 points. She moved forward with ease as the heavens opened above them, Joey was distracted so Charlie stopped by the tree point arc and threw the ball over her head. The ball hit rim of the basket and did circles around it before falling through the hoop.

It had only been raining for a few minutes, but they were already soaked to the skin. Charlie watched Joey as she took the ball, her concentration flew out the window when she saw Joey's nipples pressed against the wet fabric of her tank top. She couldn't tear her eyes away, and Joey easily scored again.

Joey looked at Charlie as she ran for the ball. The rain made her clothes stick to her body, showing off every curve. She forgot the game. Charlie stood in front of her, dribbling. Wet strains of hair clung to her face. She could see goose bumps on her skin, the white tank top was completely see-through.

Charlie started to move and Joey moved accordingly, she put out her arms, making it so Charlie had to go around her.

Charlie turned her back to Joey and suddenly her butt and back was squeezed against Joey, Charlie could feel her nipples against her back. This was torture so she stepped over to the left and escaped Joeys marking, she took a shoot scoring another 3 points. She was so taken by her emotions that she didn't even notice the ball going in the basket all she could think of was Joey and the heat that was rising inside her.

Joey took the ball, got into position and tried to focus on the basket, but Charlie was in her way. All she could think about was how much she wanted her. She had wanted her for two weeks, and she felt that her cup was about to overflow, she couldn't take it anymore.

She dribbled moving towards Charlie. Charlie held out her arms to stop her, to her surprise Joeystopped at the three point arc and prepared to shoot. Charlie ran towards her to get the ball. Just when she reached her, Joey straightened herself and moved her hands with the ball back over her head. Charlie caught her around her waist.

The game was forgotten, Joey dropped the ball behind her head as she felt Charlie's body pressed against her own. With her arms still over her head she gazed into blue eyes looking back at her, drops of rain streaming down her face. Without knowing how it happened, their lips met. Joey dropped her arms and put them around Charlie's neck, pulling her closer.

Charlie let her tongue graze Joey's lips, she couldn't hold back, this was what she wanted. Joey opened her mouth and met her tongue with her own. The rain was beating down on them, but neither noticed, it was just one thing that existed: this kiss they were sharing.

They let their tongues explore each other, seeking deep, never getting enough. Charlie tightened her hold around Joey, their breasts met, sending rays of passion through both of them.

Joey let her fingers entwine in Charlie's wet hair, holding her, guiding her. She used her tongue to explore every inch of Charlie's mouth. The taste was intoxicating. She let Charlie enter her own mouth, the feeling of her soft tongue, caressing her, dancing with her sent her mind spinning.

Charlie couldn't get close enough to Joey, she knew that there was no way she could stop this. Trying to resist her feelings for the past two weeks had been too much, she wanted to make love to the woman she was in love with. She let her hands run up Joey's arms, suddenly feeling that she was shivering. She broke the kiss.

"You're cold, "she whispered with her lips only millimeters from Joey's, looking into her eyes.

"I don't care!" Joey replied, again possessing her mouth.

"Let's go inside!" Charlie managed to get out.

"Are you sure?" Joey drew back a little, looking at her.

"I want you, I need you… just this once…" Charlie gazed at her with eyes full of passion and love.

"Just this once…" Joey had the same look in her eyes. There was no way she could resist.

Charlie led her by the hand up to her apartment. Once inside she turned to her, seeing that she was almost blue around the lips. She took a hold of her hand again, leading her to the bathroom.

Charlie turned on the taps, Joey came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. "Charlie… I'm in love with you…"

Charlie turned in her embrace, "I'm in love with you too…" She found her lips and kissed her. She reached for the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, letting it fall to the floor, she looked down and smiled when she saw the nipples pressing against the fabric in her bra. She let her hands run down Joey's arms, down her shoulders, and reaching their wanted destination. She cupped her breasts, squeezing gently causing Joey to moan softly.

Joey pulled Charlie's top of, letting it join her own on the floor. She let her hands find the clasp in the back, opening it. She lowered her head and kissed her shoulders as she pushed the straps down, and let gravity do its job. She had looked at her and admired her breasts through tight tank tops, but that had not done her justice. She was perfect, round breasts, perfectly shaped, perfect size, she was just all perfect.

Joey let her hands cup her, she could feel the hardened nipples against her palm, the touch aroused her. She gently massaged her, causing Charlie to arch her back to meet her touch. Throwing her head back, she gave Joey free access to her neck. Joey placed her lips in the dip between her collarbones, using her tongue to taste the delicate skin.

Charlie reached behind her and made short process with her bra, she flung it aside, pressing Joey against herself wanting to feel her. She pushed her hands between them and opened her shorts and pushed it and her boxers down. Joey did the same to her, suddenly they both had a feeling of urgency.

Charlie had to feel her now, she pushed Joey up against the wall, parting her legs with her knee and let her hand find her center. She let a finger find the spot, stroking it. Joey jerked and surrendered to the feeling of Charlie between her legs, it was all that she had dreamt of and more.

Joey let her own hand glide down Charlie's body, mirroring what Charlie did to her. Their mouths met again, pushing into each other, seeking to get closer and deeper. They moved together as one, hips moving, finger seeking into the deep. Charlie's knees buckled as she felt Joey push two fingers inside of her, the feeling was earth shattering.

She did the same to Joey, feeling her fingers submerged in wetness and warmth. They continued to move together, feeling the climax come. She let her thumb work in circles as she pushed in deeper, wanting to send her over the edge. She could feel Joey's muscles contract, holding her fingers in a vice as the orgasm flowed through her.  
Charlie felt herself come, Joey's fingers deep inside, the feeling of her climax, the tongue buried in her mouth, it all pushed her into oblivion.

Charlie leaned into Joey, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she had climaxed like that.

Joey enjoyed the feeling of Charlie's body against her own, she was trying to land after the intense orgasm. She was rendered completely at Charlie's touch. It had been the best she had ever experienced.

"Hey, the shower is waiting for us!" Charlie lifted her head from her shoulder and grinned at her, "I think we have to get warm outside too!" Charlie took her hand and led her into the shower.

Joey grinned and followed her without hesitation. Under the warm water, they turned to each other, wrapping their arms around the others waist. Their lips met again in a slow kiss, the urgency was gone, they felt like they had all the time in the world.

Joey reached behind Charlie and grabbed the shampoo, squirting some in her hand, she started to work the soap into her hair. Charlie leaned her head back a little, enjoying the feeling of Joey's strong fingers working her scalp. Joey found her neck again, showering kisses along the neck tendon, every now and then biting the soft flesh.

She let the water rinse out the soap, using her hands to lift the hair in order to get it all out. She let her mouth wander down her chest at the same time. Finding a nipple, she took it in her mouth and let her tongue caress it. Charlie took her hands and placed them behind Joey's head, pressing her closer.

Joey kissed up her chest and neck again, found her mouth and let her tongue enter again. She reached out and got the body wash, filling her hands once again, she started to soap Charlie in. She let her hands glide over her shoulders, under her arms, causing her to giggle before she let them glide to her breasts. Slick from soap and water, she let her hands move over her breast, letting her fingers move over the nipples, making them harden under her touch. Charlie moaned into Joey's mouth, fire raging through her body once again. Feeling her hands, her tongue, her body, it was mind blowing. Joey was the best lover she had ever had. It seemed like she knew every spot she liked to be touched, every movement that would send her mind spinning.

She jerked as Joey's hand found her center again. Joey pushed into her, pulling her head back a little when Charlie gasped for air. She looked into her face, amazed by the look she had. Charlie opened her eyes and they met, locking with each other. Charlie's eyes were heavy from the passion Joey's fingers filled her with, she moved against her, wanting her even deeper.

Joey leaned in again and found her mouth, before she followed her jaw, then down her neck, cleavage and over her stomach. Never stopping her slow, deep motions. She paused on her stomach, for a second, biting the soft skin before she kneeled down, and let her mouth join her fingers. She worked her tongue over Charlie, making her pick up the pace of her hips. Charlie put a hand on her head, holding her, moving against her mouth.

Joey felt Charlie's legs stiffen. Her movements became staccato as she neared climax again. Joey picked up her pace, pushing even deeper, using her tongue more firmly. She felt her come as Charlie heaved for air and called her name.

Joey got up from her knees, and put her arms around Charlie's waist, leaning into her, relishing in the feeling of her body against her own and the warm water beating down on them. She had dreamt about this since the first time they met, this felt so right.

Charlie started to shower kisses over Joey's shoulders. Having this woman in her arms was the answer to all her dreams. She wanted to make Joey feel just as fantastic as she had made her feel. She reciprocated, Filling her hand with soap and stared to work her hands over her body.

Charlie turned Joey around, pressing close to her back while she let her hands dwell on her breasts, it was the most amazing feeling, the slick soap and the hard nipples.

Charlie lowered her head and gently nibbled the skin on her shoulders with her teeth.  
She let her hands continue down, over her flat, firm stomach, she didn't stop before she reached her wanted destination. She put an arm around Joey's waist as she let her fingers caress her.

Joey felt her knees buckle as Charlie worked her. The feeling of her body pressed tight against her own, her breasts against her back, it was heaven. She lifted her hands behind her head and put them around Charlie's neck, pressing her even closer. Her knees gave away as she felt Charlie entering her, Charlie was supporting almost all of her weight. She moved her hips to meet her touch, feeling the orgasm building up.

Charlie picked up the pace as she felt Joey quiver, she made little sounds as she neared climax. Charlie could feel her muscles tighten around her fingers as the first wave washed over her. She continued her motions until she felt Joey relax.

Joey turned in Charlie's arms, and put her own arms around her neck. They stood closely embraced under the water. This was the only thing that mattered, being in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie woke up with a smile, arms were wrapped around her and she felt a body spooning her. Her smile widened as her mind wandered to the day before. After the shower they had snuggled up on the couch, Joey had borrowed some clothes from her and they had decided to watch a movie.

She giggled, they had given up watching the movie because they had been so lost in each other they had forgotten it was even on.

It didn't take long before they had decided on an early night. In bed they had made love several times before finally falling asleep.

She giggled again when she felt fingers drawing circles on her stomach. Joey kissed her neck, "Good morning!"

Charlie turned to face her, "Good morning to you too!" She placed her lips on Joey's.

"So… This friends thing, it isn't working is it?" Joey lifted her hand and brushed away some hair from Charlie's face.

"No!" Charlie giggled, then became serious. "I am leaving in two weeks tough…" She didn't like the thought.

"I know, but two weeks are better than nothing, isn't it?" Joey stared into her eyes.

"Yeah… It's better than nothing."

---

"Sorry about my father's third degree, he has a problem leaving his work behind." Charlie joined Joey in a booth, she had just gotten them a drink each. They had decided to finish the evening out.

"That's ok, he didn't get to be senior assistant commissioner without some dedication. I didn't know what to say when he asked me about who I was dating though." Joey giggled and took a sip from the drink.

"I know, I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me!" Charlie blushed at the thought of her father's interrogation of Joey, he had, to say it mildly, been thorough.

"Well, he's not here!" Joey smiled and gave Charlie a kiss. Charlie wasn't slow to answer, she parted her lips and let her tongue enter Joey's mouth. The kiss was lingering, both relishing in the feeling of each other.

Charlie pulled away and rested her forehead on Joey's, "My place tonight or hotel?"

"Where ever I can share the bed with you!" Joey grinned. "We have two weeks, I'm not wasting a whole night!"

"A hotel it is, because I don't want you any other place than next to me!" Charlie closed the tiny gap between their lips.

---

Joey was nervous, they were about to meet her family, she had this gut feeling that everyone would be able to tell that she was in love with the woman sitting next to her by just looking into her eyes.

On the other hand, her family had never been very considerate of her, so they probably wouldn't notice, even if she had written it on her forehead.

She took a deep breath and squeezed Charlie's hand before she pushed the door open.

"Charlie, this is my father, Lieutenant General Joshua Collins."

Charlie stretched out her hand to him, she really had the urge to salute him, he was a military man through and through.

"Dad, this is my superior, senior constable Charlie Buckton."

Joey continued the introductions. She had two sisters, Stephanie who was a captain and Sandra, a lieutenant. Stephanie looked like a butch, military woman, short hair, stern face and with the same attitude as her father. Charlie felt the urge to salute her too.

Sandra didn't look anything like her older sister though, she had long hair, a warm expression on her face and she looked a lot like Joey, it was no doubt they were sisters. Joey's mother was a lovely lady too, Chloe hadn't taken her hand, but given her a hug instead.

Charlie liked Chloe and Sandra, the others were a little intimidating.

---

"I have to say, you're mother is one of the loveliest persons I have met."Charlie turned her head to Joey. They were standing on the porch after dinner, getting some fresh air, their shoulders touching.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how she managed to stay like that, should think the strictness of my father would rub off on her." Joey stared out in the night. "They were young when they had Stephanie, she was only eighteen, and Dad was already in the military. He was gone a lot, so she had to look after us alone having all that responsibility, it couldn't have been easy for her. I can't even say that I know him, he was gone so much when I grew up, and when I decided to be a cop, he totally freaked. Stephanie and Sandra followed in his footsteps, and it was kind of mandatory for me to do the same."

Charlie put a hand on top of Joey's, resting on the railing, "Well, you're an excellent cop, he should be proud of you!"

Joey turned her head and smiled at her, "Thank you senior!" She leaned closer to her. A voice behind them made them jump apart.

"You girls have to do a better job if you're trying to hide this!" Sandra chuckled as she walked up to the two women blushing.

"Hide what?" Joey knew very well what, but she didn't want to reveal anything to her sister,

"Oh, come on, it's written all over you, you're in love!" Sandra leaned on the railing beside her sister.

"Ehh… I am?" Joey prayed that she couldn't tell that it was Charlie.

"I think my sister is a little slow," Sandra turned to Charlie, "You have to forgive her, she doesn't realize that it's with you." She giggled. "Seriously Joey, it's fine, but I wouldn't say anything to Dad though, you know how he is."

Joey was a little shocked, she hadn't expected anyone to notice, but if one would, it would be Sandra. It was eleven years between them, but still they were pretty close. Sandra had taken care of her a lot when she was little and Joey had worshiped her. She felt that she didn't know Stephanie, she was in the military by the time Joey was two. Like her father, Stephanie was gone most of the time.

"I know, we didn't want to say anything to anyone, Charlie is leaving in two weeks, we just couldn't help it." Joey was grateful to her sister, it was nice to know that at least one person accepted them for the time they had.

"Do you want to get out of here? I now about this club, I think it would be perfect…" Sandra grinned at them.

"Sure, what place?" Joey was curious.

"Wait and see!" Sandra had a mischievous expression on her face.

---

"She took us to a gay club!" Charlie whispered in Joey's ear, it was a long time since she had been to one of those, it had been back at the academy when she had dated Lara. "Is she… is she gay too?"

"Not that I know," Joey whispered back. "I like it though!" She let her mouth move from Charlie's ear to her mouth.

"I like it too!" Charlie said when they broke apart, "Let's get a drink!" She put an arm around Joey's waist and together they walked over to the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

_thank you for all your great reviews, IJKS, I hope this cheers you up!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Let's make the most out of this evening!" Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes. She never got tired of doing that, Charlie had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen.

"Cheers to that!" Charlie lifted her drink and Joey let hers touch Charlie's gently, they both finished their drink.

"So ladies, what do you think about my place of choice?" Sandra placed herself between them, putting an arm over both their shoulders.

"Excellent, but how do you know a place like this?" Joey was curious, maybe there was more to her sister than she knew.

"Well, I always knew you were gay." Sandra giggled when she saw Joey's jaw drop.

"Come on, it wasn't that hard to tell, when you were six you wanted to marry Emily, the girl next door. When you were thirteen you had a crush on Grace in your class. Not to mention the time you was pashing that girl behind the school when I was picking you up!"

Joey was utterly shocked, she had no idea that Sandra knew.

"And me, well, I like girls too, but I'm a lieutenant, I have to be careful, you know how the military is with gay people."

Joey suddenly felt sorry for her, if she thought it was difficult, it was a hundred times worse for her.

"Let's not think about it, we're here, let's have the night of our life!" Sandra beamed at them before she disappeared onto the dance floor.

---

"This has been a terrific evening!" Joey unlocked the door to their hotel room.

"Yeah, and your sister is gay!" Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey as soon as they were on the inside.

"I'm still in shock, I had no idea. I feel like I should know, she knew about me."

"So you knew you were gay when you were six?"

"I don't know, not at the time of course, but when I look back I can see it. What about you?"

"I didn't want to marry Emily next door!" Charlie giggled, "I wanted to marry mum, I didn't think anyone could be better than her. I think I knew when I was around sixteen, all my other friends talked about guys, fell in love with guys. I had a crush on a senior, it was scary and I didn't know what to do about it. It turned out she liked me too and that was my debut."

"Well, I'm glad, Imagine if you were straight and I had a crush on you, that would be awkward!" Joey leaned in and kissed her.

"Well I'm sure you would sway me!" Charlie grinned and kissed her back. "Haven't we talked enough now?"

"Yup, we sure have!" Joey started to unbutton her shirt. Charlie took a hold of the hem of Joey's top and pulled it over her head, disturbing Joey in her quest to open her shirt. She continued her work as soon as her arms were free again.

"I feel like I live in this cocoon, it's just you and me, I want this forever!" Joey locked eyes with Charlie.

"I want this forever too, but what matters is here and now, tomorrow will come soon enough!" Charlie let her lips find Joey's. She let her tongue seek entrance into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of passion the touch of tongues sent through her.

She let her hands wander to Joey's back, unclasping her bra, it joined the top on the floor. She put a hand behind Joey's head, guiding her in the kiss, while the other cupped a breast, she gently massaged her, making her moan into her mouth.

Joey pushed the shirt down from Charlie's shoulders, and without any delay she reached around her opening her bra and discarded it. Nipples touched nipples as they drew close together. Charlie pushed Joey backwards until her legs touched the edge of the bed. She lowered her hands and opened the button and zipper in her pants before she pushed her down, and pulled the pants off her.

Joey sat up and let her lips and tongue play with the skin on Charlie's stomach, she tasted wonderful and her skin was soft. She let her hands open her pants and pushed them down. Charlie finished the job and stepped out of them.

She got on her knees in the bed, crawling around her, kissing the skin she encountered. She let her tongue trace her spine, sending shivers up and down it. Joey felt her nipples harden even more at the touch. She got on her knees too, and turned to face her.

Charlie sat back on her heels and looked at her, smiling. "You are so beautiful!" She lifted a hand and touched her cheek.

Joey moved closer to her, placing a thigh between hers. "No one comes close to you though!" Joey put her hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She leaned in and kissed her, her mouth was immediately met by Charlie's. They started to move their hips, rubbing against each other's thigh. Hands was caressing, exploring every inch of the other's body they could reach. Hips moved faster, wanting more contact.

Joey pushed Charlie down on her back, letting her untangle her legs before she lay down on top of her. "I want you so bad, baby!" She whispered into her mouth, just seconds later Charlie felt fingers touching her most intimate spot. She gasped at the touch and let out a long moan as Joey stroke her with long, slow moves.

"I want you too!" Charlie pushed her hand between them, wanting to provide the same pleasure for her. She smiled as she felt Joey jerk when she hit the spot. They moved together as one, dictated by an inner rhythm, Charlie pushed two fingers inside, wanting to be as close and deep as she possible could be.

Joey's legs stiffened when she felt Charlie's fingers push deep inside of her. She let her own fingers do the same, Slipping inside driving her higher and higher. Feeling her fingers submerged inside Charlie was mind blowing, the texture, the muscles contracting around her fingers, she leaned down to her ear. "I want to feel you come Charlie!" She lifted her head a smidgen letting her tongue posses her mouth, she pushed her tongue deep inside her mouth, mirroring what her fingers were doing.

Charlie let herself go at Joeys words, she felt Joey coming at the same time. Their bodies were like one, wave after wave washing over them, rendered to the others touch.

Joey collapsed on top of Charlie, heaving for air, she felt Charlie's ribcage rise and fall rapidly under her. She smiled and wished they could stay there forever.


	11. Chapter 11

_thank you so much for all your reviews!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Senior, do you have a minute?" Joey was leaning up against the doorpost to Charlie's office. Charlie grinned, and that was all Joey needed. She went inside, closed the door and walked over to her, placing herself on Charlie's lap.

"Tell me, why didn't you stay at my place yesterday?" Charlie cupped Joey's face and gave her a kiss.

"Unfortunately there are things as clothes and laundry. I don't think you would be impressed if I showed up in a dirty uniform!" Joey gave her a cheeky grin. "I missed you though, I'm not planning on repeating it." Joey placed her lips on Charlie's, letting her tongue seek into her mouth. Their tongues danced, trying to make up for the night apart.

They had come from the city yesterday, it had been great, especially to discover that Sandra was gay too. What hadn't been so great was the fact that Charlie had found an apartment, and suddenly her departure was real. They had only thirteen days left.

Joey felt a tear run down her cheek, Charlie broke the kiss when she tasted the salt. "What's the matter honey?" She really didn't have to ask, she had a pretty good idea. She wanted to cry herself.

"I was just thinking that we only have thirteen days left… I don't know what I'll do without you…"

Charlie felt her own tears run down her cheeks. "Maybe I should stay here…"

"Charlie, you can't, this is a chance of a lifetime for you, I would never ask you to do that. I know you want to excel in the force, I want the same. Let's just not think about it and make the most out of the time we have!"

Charlie nodded, "Let's make the most out of it, starting with you staying at mine from now on!"

"Is that an order, Senior?" Joey giggled.

"You bet it is!" Charlie whispered, finding Joey's mouth again. It was a slow lingering kiss, both seeking into the other, caressing, playing. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a kiss that held all their feelings for each other, the hopes, the fears and the love.

"Senior…Ups…" Watson came barding through the doors and froze in her steps at the sight that met her.

Charlie and Joey froze when they heard the voice, slowly they turned and faced Watson.

"I knew it!" Watson looked like a cat that had just swallowed a mouse.

"Eh..You knew it?" Charlie's mind was racing, there was no way they could get out of this one. Joey rose from her lap with crimson red cheeks.

"The way the two of you have been perving on each other, come on, it had to happen!" Watson looked at the two in front of her, they looked like they had just fallen from the moon. "Maybe we should go on a double date?"

"A double date?" Joey tried to get her mind to work.

"You don't seriously think that you two are the only lesbians in the police force? It would be nice, you and Charlie, me and Erin." Watson tried to stay somewhat serious when she saw the expression on their faces.

"Are you…?" Charlie was shocked, she had worked with Watson for a year, but had no idea she was into girls.

"Gay? Yes I am. I met Erin two years ago. She decided to come with me when I was stationed here, She's a paramedic in Yabbie Creek."

"I guess it would be nice, a double date that is, have some drinks." Charlie looked at Joey who nodded.

"Anyway, I'm happy for you, but what about Angelo?" Watson was very aware of the relationship.

"Look, we only got together this weekend, and I wanted to break it off with him as soon as I got back, but no one has seen him today." Charlie couldn't wait to break it off with him. He was great for show and tell, but not for anything beside that.

"I haven't seen him either, he is supposed to be on duty, maybe he has been sent out or something." Watson had stopped wondering over Angelo's disappearing acts a long time ago. Every now and then, he just vanished and a few hours later, he would reappear. He never said why or where, and nobody asked. They all assumed he had a special assignment to deal with.

"Well, as you were!" Watson walked out of the office, grinned at them and shot the door.

"Yes, as we were!" Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her down on her lap again.

"Shouldn't we be working?" Joey willingly resumed her position, putting her hands on Charlie's cheeks.

"Well, I'm you're superior, you have to do as I say, and I say, kiss me, constable!"

---

Charlie and Joey were walking towards the pier. It wasn't only Angelo that had to be dumped, Hugo was about to be surprised too. They both wanted to break off with them as soon as possible, and they knew that Hugo would be down by his dive shop this time a day. They hadn't called, they just took a chance that he would be there.

They walked shoulder to shoulder, both of them fighting the urge to take the other's hand. Charlie couldn't resist but took Joey's hand and let their fingers intertwine. "There's no one here." Charlie leaned closer to her. Joey turned her head and grinned at her, "I wish we could hold hands, kiss, and hold each other where ever, when ever!"

They closed in on the dive shop and the pier, they were kind of surprised when they saw Hugo and Angelo sitting on the pier together, Charlie and Joey looked at each other.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised by seeing those two together!" Charlie chuckled, but she was also curious, there had to be a reason for the two of them to spend so much time together. The only reason she could think of was that they were into each other.

"They got to have the hots for each other." Joey giggled, they had played with the idea before, but it didn't seem to add up. "Who knows? Anyway, we can break the good news to them both at the same time."

"Yeah," Charlie turned to Joey, and as always they got lost in each other's eyes. They stood gazing at each other until the magic was broken by a male voice. Hugo and Angelo had spotted them and called them down.

They both had gotten to their feet to greet them. "So, how was the big city, any hot guys?" Angelo smirked at them, he knew he was good looking and didn't feel threatened by other men. Charlie and Joey giggled.

"So what about a kiss for the boyfriends?" Hugo stepped up to Joey. " Ehh… I need to talk to you." Joey couldn't wait to get rid of him, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him, he was after all a decent guy.

"I need to talk to you too, Angelo," Charlie took him by the hand and led him away from Joey and Hugo.

"So, what's this about?" Hugo sat on the rail of his dive boat.

"Hugo, I'm sorry. I can't do this any longer…" Joey tried to find words that would make it easy to tell.

"Do what any longer?" Hugo didn't quite see where she was coming from.

"Look, Hugo, you're a great guy, I really like you, but I don't want to date you anymore. It's not you, it's me…" Joey resorted to the old break up line, in this case it was true.

"I thought we had a great time together, what's wrong?" Hugo didn't want to let her go just like that, Joey was one of the hottest chicks he had ever dated.

Joey turned and looked over the sea for a moment before she turned to face him again. Her eyes fell on some grey packages in the boat. They looked strange, they didn't look like any regular diving equipment. Her mind started racing.

"Hugo…"

Hugo followed her stare and discovered the packages he had forgotten to hide. He felt himself panic. He tried to stay calm, breathing deep.

"Ehh… It's just some parts for the engine…" Hugo heard how stupid his words were.

"That doesn't look like engine parts." Joey looked for Charlie and Angelo, they were standing by the end of the pier. She had a strong suspicion about what this was.

"Look, you were not meant to see this!" Hugo was filled with a mix of anger and panic. He reached under the seat of his boat and pulled out a gun.

Joey was shocked when she saw what Hugo was holding, her suspicions grew stronger. "Hugo, you don't want to do this!" Joey focused on keeping her cool. All she needed was for him to get a little distracted and she would be able to take the gun from him.

"You don't know what I want to do or not!" Hugo liked the feeling of power the gun gave him.

---

Charlie had just broken her news to Angelo, he took it pretty good, it was somewhat boring to date someone he couldn't get to bed. Charlie was hot, but if he hadn't succeeded in three months, he never would.

They started to walk back to Hugo and Joey, half way there, she realized that Hugo was pointing a gun at Joey. She started running, "What the hell are you doing?" She started to get out her own gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Hugo swung Joey around, putting his arm around her throat. "Sorry girl, I know about your judo tricks!" He smashed the grip of the gun in her head. She was hanging from his arm.

Charlie turned to Angelo, "Come on, we can take him!" She was scared for what kind of damage Hugo had done to Joey, she could see blood streaming down the side of her head.

Angelo looked at her, it seemed like he was thinking about it.

"Angelo! I need you!" Charlie felt frustration build up inside.

He looked at her and to Hugo, "I don't think so Charlie, that was stupid of Hugo, but hey, if she broke up with him… Ah… You're into each other! Should have seen that one!" Angelo smirked. "Well, I guess she deserved it!"

Charlie was staring from Angelo to Hugo with Joey in his arms. She tried to comprehend what was happening.

Hugo felt Joey start to move again in his arms, he lost his balance and just as he went down, he fired a shot. Charlie felt a burning sensation fill her body.


	12. Chapter 12

_thank you for your reviews:)_

_

* * *

  
_

Charlie found herself in a dark room. Pain was throbbing through her arm. Her first thought was Joey. She tried to move, but the pain intensified, she let out a groan.

"Charlie?" a quiet voice came from somewhere on her left. "Joey?" She replied.

"Yeah… where are you?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm to your right, but I don't know where we are. How are you doing?" Charlie remembered the blow to her head.

"My head hurts like crazy, I'm real dizzy. What about you, I heard a shot…"

"He hit me in my arm, I don't know how bad it is, It's too dark here." Her arm hurt, and if she should judge after the pain, it didn't look good.

"They handcuffed me…"

"Me too."

"Do you think they were stupid enough to use ours and leave the keys with us?" Joey thought it was a long shot, but Hugo had never struck her as the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Can you get over here, we can check each other's pockets," Charlie sincerely wished Joey could, she couldn't move much herself.

It didn't take long before she felt hands on her own. "Be careful Joey, my arm hurts, I don't think I can move it much…"

"I'll be careful, and if they have remembered to take the keys from you, they have remembered to take them from me too." Joey let her fingers search along her belt, finding the place where keys were supposed to be. Her hears sank, they were gone.

---

"Watson, do you know where Buckton, Collins and Rosetta are?" McGrath came into the reception area, looking anything but pleased.

"Buckton and Collins left around eleven, haven't heard from them since, Rosetta I haven't seen today." Watson hadn't realized that it was nearing the end of her shift and that Charlie and Joey hadn't reported back all day. She suddenly felt a little worried.

"Can you contact them, and tell them to get their ass back here ASAP!" McGrath didn't like when is officers disappeared on him.

"Yes Sir!" Watson went over to the radio central. She called the car first, then their personal receivers, no one answered. Watson felt a knot starting to form in her stomach, something was wrong, Charlie always reported back regularly.

---

"Hugo, you stupid ass! You shot a cop!" Angelo was furious with him.

"I didn't mean to shoot her, She threw my balance, It was an accident! It just went off, Charlie just happened to be in the way. It was Joey's fault, You know her and judo, if she just got the tiniest opening, she would have me in some lock, probably just inches from breaking my neck, I had to immobilize her. Hugo was just as angry as Angelo. "Joey saw our stash, she knew what it was, I couldn't let her go!"

"Well, by the time their found, or dead, we'll be long gone, but I hope you realize, you have just destroyed a very good living for both of us. I can never go back to being a cop again, do you realize how big advantage that was for us? I knew everything!" Angelo fought the urge to bash the idiot.

"You can go back to be a cop again!" Hugo didn't see any reason for why not.

"God, you really are stupid! What do you think will happen when Charlie and Joey are found, do you think they will praise my quick reaction to come to their rescue?"

"Well, let's go back and finish them off!" Hugo was pissed and he didn't care.

"No, I don't want manslaughter on my conscience, leave it to fate, que sera, sera…"

---

Joey was laying on her side, back towards Charlie. Her head was hurting, she felt herself balancing on the edge of consciousness. She was worried about Charlie, she could bleed out if she was hit bad. She didn't know how they had come to the place they were, Hugo had probably punched her out again.

She tried to get on her feet, realizing they were tied together too. This was just great, she couldn't see and couldn't move, could life get better? She thought sarcastically. "Charlie?"

"Mm?" Charlie couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain in her arm, it felt like the shot had gone straight through her upper arm.

"I want to be close to you, I'm just going to try and get on your other side."

"I'd like that."

Joey used all her strength to get into sitting position, the movement made her head feel like it was about to explode. She paused before she started to scootch her way around Charlie. She felt her hips and lay down on her side. "Hey."

"Hey" Charlie felt Joey's breath on her face.

"How are you doing?" Joey had felt her hands touching liquid behind her back, it had to be blood.

"It hurts, and I'm tired. You?"

"My head is killing me, it's really hard to stay focused."

"What happened? Why did Hugo point that gun on you?" Charlie remembered that she didn't know what had happened.

"I think they distribute drugs."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I saw these neatly wrapped packages, they didn't have anything to do in a boat. They looked like drug packages, and when Hugo freaked out over them, I knew I was right. Think about it, it makes perfect sense. Angelo works in the force, he know every move the police makes. Hugo can take water tight packages and place them out in the ocean somewhere for someone else to pick them up. Or he can meet up with another boat, far away from prying eyes. He has a lot of tourists, it would be easy to let some of their companions mix in with a group."

"I never dreamt that Angelo could a dirty cop, he seemed so genuine in his dedication to the job… I have worked with him for a little more than a year, why haven't I seen it?"

"Maybe he hasn't been dirty all the time, maybe he got into some trouble, or needed some cash, or…"

"Neither of those excuses are good enough to justify what he has done."

"I know Charlie, but right now, there's nothing we can do, what we can do is to relax, and pray that they find us soon."

---

"We found Buckton and Collin's squad car outside the Diner. We have talked to the owner, Leah, she told us that they stopped by around eleven to get their usual coffee. After that, nothing. Rosetta was spotted on the pier, talking to Hugo Austin, we haven't been able to locate him either." McGrath was holding a briefing. Charlie and Joey had been lost for ten hours, it was night, and they had no choice but to stop the search. It would be impossible to find them in the dark.

"We'll continue to search for them tomorrow morning, as soon as it is light enough, I have called in extra personnel from the city, they'll be here with dogs to assist us. I suggest you who are not pulling the nightshift get home and grab some sleep!"

Watson was worried, she really liked both of them, finding out that they were gay made her feel like they had a special connection. She had learned to know Charlie after working with her for a year, and she considered Charlie to be a friend. Joey had only been in the station for two weeks, but she was like a fresh breath of air, always cracking a joke, or pulling a practical one, and she was damn good in her job.

She sighed, she walked out to her car, she didn't see the point in going home, but some comforting arms would be great just about know.

---

Charlie tried to shift her position, she had no idea how long they had been trapped. The position of her arms handcuffed on her back made her shoulders hurt, she was grateful that the arm she was shot in was the top one, but even the slightest movement made the pain increase. She tried to wiggle closer to Joey, she felt like she needed the physical contact."Joey?" There was no reply, "Joey!" She said a little louder.

"I must have fallen asleep" Joey whispered back. Charlie was instantly concerned about the sound of her voice.

"Joey, can you get closer to me? I want to feel you, and we keep warm."

Joey did as Charlie asked, wiggling until their bodies touched. Joey let her lips find Charlie's, finding comfort in the feeling of lips on lips. They reluctantly pulled apart and rested forehead on forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

_as always, thank you for all your great reviews:D_

_

* * *

  
_

Ross was storming into the station, closely followed by his wife and daughter Ruby. He was furious over the, in his eyes, obvious incompetent officer in this place. Erin was walking behind him, knowing that her husband was impossible to calm down when he was in this mood. She was just worried sick for her daughter. Ruby was clinging to her. Even though there was an eight year gap between them, the sisters were still close.

Ross searched around the room, looking for the highest ranking officers, his eyes fell on another group of people, the military uniform revealed that it was Joey's family. He took a deep breath and went over to introduce himself.

"Ross Buckton, Senior assistant commissioner, Charlie's father."

"Joshua Collins, lieutenant general! Joey's." He took Ross' hand in a firm grip, shaking it shortly. Both men were silently impressed by the other.

"This is my wife Chloe and daughter Sandra, my oldest daughter, Stephanie couldn't come, she is out on a field exercise." Ross shook hands with all of them.

"This is my wife Erin, and our daughter Ruby."

The two men joined forces at the desk, putting the young constable standing behind it the interrogation from hell.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, I just wished it was under other circumstances." Erin was surprised when she found herself in Chloe's arms.

"Same here, our daughters has apparently become great friends. No wonder, Charlie is a wonderful girl!" Chloe let Erin go.

"I'm just so worried though, god knows what has happened to them, they have been lost far too long" Erin aired her concern.

"Hey, you're Charlie's sister?" Sandra sat down by Ruby's side, it seemed like the other grownups had forgotten about the teenager sitting fidgeting in a chair.

Ruby nodded.

"I'm Sandra, Joey's big sister, there's some years between us, just like with you and Charlie, but we are really close. I know how you feel!"

Ruby looked at her, She saw warm, brown eyes looking back at her, a little smile was playing on her lips, Ruby instantly felt drawn to her. She leaned into her and cried. "What happened to Charlie?"

Sandra let one hand stroke up and down Ruby's back, comforting her. "We don't know yet, but there's a lot of people out looking for them, we'll find them!"

"I like Joey, she's funny, Charlie brought her home for dinner." Ruby tried to get her tears under control.

"I like Charlie too, they came over to us the evening after they had been with you. Your sister is lovely!" Sandra smiled at Ruby, admiring her effort to stay strong.

"When they are found, maybe the four of us should go out, have a sisters night on the town?" Sandra wanted to give the girl something good to think about, maybe easing her fright a little.

"That would be great, maybe we could go dancing?" Ruby instantly caught on to the idea.

"Sure, we'll find a place where all of us can go. We'll have a great time!" Sandra chuckled, she was glad that she had been able to ease the girls tension, at least for the time being.

---

"Charlie?" Joey felt her breath on her face, but she wasn't sure if she was awake.

"Mm"

"I was just thinking, if we never get out of here…"

"Joey, we will get out of here, they'll find us!"

"But… If they don't, I want you to know that I love you."

Charlie felt her heart skip a beat when she heard those words from Joey. She knew that she felt the exact same way.

"I love you too Joey, I don't say it because you said it first, I really and truly love you!" She stretched and found Joey's lips, sealing the words with a kiss.

"I think it was love at first sight," Joey chuckled a little, that hurt, she decided not to do that again."When you touched my hand and I looked into your eyes that day two years ago. Our souls met, from that day you was a part of me. These weeks now, Charlie the more time I spend with you, the deeper I fall in love with you."

"I remember that day as if it was yesterday. You captivated me. No one have ever been able to make me feel like you do. Joey, I can't leave you. If, I mean when we get out of here. I'll say no to that job." Charlie hated the thought of turning down the job, but right now, she hated more the thought of leaving Joey.

"Charlie, I don't want you to leave either, but you can't turn the job down! At least don't make that decision now, wait until we get out of here, it'll be easier to think and make reasonable decisions when it's daylight and we both are safe!"

---

Erin and Chloe felt sorry for McGrath. Ross and Joshua had been all over him from the moment he had set foot on the station. They were still there, while the girls had relocated to the Surfclub. This had turned into a search and rescue. A lot of the locals stepped in, ready to turn every pebble in order to find the four missing people.

They was overwhelmed by the support people gave them. Ross and Erin had visited their daughter there before, and they liked the town from what they had seen of it. That they were so concerned and eager to help was overwhelming.

"How are you holding up?"Leah came over to the two mothers carrying two cups of coffee, being a mother herself, she could only imagine the fear that had to fill them.

"They have been missing far too long, what if they are hurt…" Chloe was interrupted by Sandra kicking her leg, she motioned over to Ruby, silently asking her not to frighten the girl more.

"I'm sure they are fine, Joey is strong, she was the best in her class at the academy." Chloe looked over at Ruby, it didn't seem like she had noticed anything of what had been said.

"They have been missing for two day though," Erin whispered. "I'm scared, what if they are hurt?"

---

Watson was standing on the pier, the last place Angelo had been seen. She was worried. The sun was starting to set, and soon they would have to call off the search. There was no trace of them, she felt like the most insufficient cop in the world, unable to find her friends. She collapsed on the pier, laying on her back, staring up in the sky she tried to gather her thoughts . Charlie and Joey had wanted to speak with Angelo and Hugo. What if the guys had something to do with their disappearance?

She sat up, her eyes fell on the dive shop, they hadn't checked it, but they had walked past it hundreds of times. If they where there, surly they would have heard them? She got to her feet and ran over, calling for backup on her radio.

She peered in the windows, all she could see was rows of scuba gear, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Her heart sank, it was a stupid idea to think that they would be there. They would have been found ages ago if they were. She turned her back to the door and collapsed on the stares.

Two officer came and joined her. "Did you find anything?" Watson didn't recognize either of them, they had be two of the extras McGrath had called for.

"No, it was a stupid thought. I was thinking, Buckton and Collins had plans to talk to Rosetta and Austin, and I thought maybe they had something to do with the disappearing. It's stupid, why on earth should they do anything like that?" Watson felt like she needed to get herself committed , clearly she had lost her marbles.

"So this dive shop, it belongs to Austin?"

"It does, but I looked through the glass, there's no one there!"

One of the officers stepped up to the door and peered through the glass. "Well, let's get a locksmith and have a look inside!" The officer picked up his radio.

---

Watson sat on the stairs in front of the shop, it had been a long shot, but she was disappointed. They wasn't there. Still she couldn't quite get rid of the idea that Hugo had something to do with Charlie and Joey's disappearance. Did he have any other places he could have taken them? His boat was gone, he could have dumped them in the ocean. She quickly brushed the thought away.

She twisted her brain to figure out if Joey had told her about any other place Hugo had. She froze, there was one place, they had been through there, but not thoroughly, there were always a lotof people working there. She jumped up, grabbed her radio and called for backup once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Watson was relieved, not only that, she had received praise from Senior assistant commissioner Buckton, surly that wouldn't hurt her career. Her hunch had been correct. They found the two girls down by the wharf, in a workshop a little distance from the other buildings. It was a concrete building with iron doors, nothing would be heard if they had tried to make known that they where there.

They had been found laying face to face, in between compressors, work benches and a lot of old equipment. Both pretty much out of it, they had been rushed to the hospital, checked, and their injuries taken care of. Both of them were doing fine, a little dehydrated, loss of blood and a hairline fracture, but nothing really serious.

---

Something was different. Joey lay completely still, trying to figure out what. She realized that everything was different, her hands weren't cuffed behind her back, she was laying on something soft. There was light. She tried to open her eyes, at first she couldn't see a thing, the room was so bright. She quickly closed them again.

Clearly, they had been found, the thought of Charlie filled her, she had to find out if she was ok. She tried to sit up, but her head throbbed with pain, making her stomach twist. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and pushed her down.

"Oh no, missy, you're not going anywhere!" Joey recognized Sandra's voice.

"Charlie?" Joey had to know if she was ok.

"Charlie is in the room next door, being restrained to keep her from damaging herself in her eagerness to see you." Sandra chuckled, she was relieved that both of them were found reasonably safe and sound. Joey had a hairline fracture in her skull and Charlie had lost a lot of blood, but the bullet had gone through the muscle, without touching any bone.

"I have to see her!" Joey tried to get up again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel came walking into her room.

"Rachel, I have to see Charlie!" Joey was ready to beg.

"Sorry, Joey, you have been here for a few hours, and you just woke up, you're not fit to go anywhere!"

Joey leaned back, realizing that she could do nothing. "Can Sandra see her?"

"That would be fine, just not to long ok," Rachel had sympathy with Joey, it was hard to go through what they did, and not being able to see each other afterwards.

Joey grabbed Sandra and pulled her closer. "Give her this from me!" She whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. But don't you dare kiss her on the lips, they belong to me!" She playfully frowned at her.

Sandra giggled and placed a hand on her cheek, "I'll keep that in mind!"

---

Charlie was very upset and agitated, Rachel was her friend, but right now she didn't care much for her. Her arm had been cleaned and stitched up and thanks to painkillers it didn't even hurt. She couldn't understand why on earth wasn't she allowed to see Joey. She was hooked up to fluids and blood, but that was portable. The only thing that kept her in bed was her mother and Ruby sitting next to her. Now that she was safe, Ruby wanted to know every gritty little detail about what had happened.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Sandra put her head in."Hey, can I come in?" Charlie enthusiastically waved her in. "How's Joey doing?"

"She has a sore head, but she's doing fine, eager to see you again!" Sandra walked over to her, she put her mouth to Charlie's ear. "She told me to give you a kiss!" She shifted position and Charlie found herself nose to nose with her. She grinned at the shocked expression in Charlie's face, she lowered her head sideways and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sandra giggled. "You thought I would kiss you on the lips!" She whispered into her ear. Charlie nodded."Joey would have killed me if I did!" Charlie giggled too, lifted her good arm and placed it around her neck, giving her a hug.

Sandra sat down on the bed, turning to Erin and Ruby, "So I guess Ross and Dad are still having a go at the poor officers at the station?"

"I really hope not, poor McGrath, it had to be awful and awkward. Actually I think they are in the Surfclub having a drink."

"Wow, are they becoming friends? I'm shocked, my father drinking with a cop!" Sandra laughed. Charlie found it amusing too, and maybe if their father became friends, Joshua would acknowledge Joey too.

"Oh, we have to take Ruby out when you get out of here," Sandra winked at Ruby. "I promised her we would make it a sister night, you know, go dancing, have dinner!" Sandra looked at Charlie, silently asking her to understand.

"Sounds good!" Charlie grinned and was rewarded with a hug from her sister.

---

Joey was laying in bed, she had realized that it was no use in asking for permission to go and see Charlie. Her mother and sister had left with Charlie's to get something to eat while her father apparently had drinks with Ross. She hoped that meant that he would start to accept that she was a part of the force.

Joey sat up carefully, her head was spinning, but she was determined to see Charlie. She put her feet on the floor, grateful that her head didn't spin anymore than it had when she sat up. She touched the wall for support, she carefully made her way to the door, cracked it and peaked out to see if there was anyone in the hall. There wasn't and she quickly made her way over to the door beside her own, praying it was the right one. She yanked the door open, slipped inside and closed the door.

"Joey!" Charlie was delightfully surprised when Joey came barging through the door.

"Hey, I had to see you!" Joey walked over to her, swaying a little, maybe this hadn't been the greatest idea in the world after all.

Charlie saw her swaying and quickly made room for her in her bed."Come here, you can lay next to me!"

Joey gratefully accepted, she lay down, Charlie offered her arms as a pillow and Joey came to rest in the crook of her arm. She turned and looked at her, their faces only centimeters apart. They let their lips find each others.

"They found us!" Joey whispered.

"Yeah, Watson did." Charlie whispered back.

"I love you Charlie Buckton!" Joey grinned at her.

"I love you too Joey Collins!" Charlie felt like she was in the perfect state of bliss.

---

The two families were walking back to the hospital. Ross and Joshua had, to their surprise, had a good time together. The mothers had found the tune too, and Ruby really liked Sandra, she was older than her own sister, but still young and cool.

They were heading towards Charlie's room, the two fathers in front. They opened the door and froze at the sight that met them.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie and Joey were wrapped up in each other. Relieved that they had escaped their ordeal without any permanent damage the only reminders of the attack were a few scars.

They couldn't work for a few weeks, but neither complained, that meant they could spend the next week focusing only on them.

Joey had lifted her hand and placed it on Charlie's cheek, caressing the skin with her thumb, while their lips and tongues lived their own life, they were oblivious to the rest of the world. They didn't realize that six pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Are they kissing?" Ruby was the first one to speak, stating the obvious. Charlie and Joey broke apart, shocked to see their entire families looking at them. Both of them collapsed back in the bed, staring up to the sealing, this was not part of the plan! Was this really happening or was it their minds playing tricks on them?

"Charlie" "Joey" their fathers spoke simultaneously. They looked at each other, Joshua took the lead, "What is this?"

Joey looked from her father to Charlie, there was no use in denying it. Charlie squeezed her hand. "Dad… Charlie and I… we're a couple…" Joey wished the floor would open and swallow her.

"Joey, you're not gay! No daughter of mine can be gay!"

"I am…"Joey didn't feel very confident under her father's scrutiny. "I have always been!" She said a little louder.

"If you had done what you were supposed to and joined the military, this wouldn't have been an issue!" Joshua felt a slow, cold anger fill him. Joey had never lived up to his standards, and this was the last drop.

"Dad, being gay is not a detriment!"

"So you really claim to be lesbian?" Joshua studied his youngest daughter, he had to admit, he hardly knew her.

"Yes, I really am a lesbian." Joey looked at her father, she could see what he was thinking, once again she had let him down.

"Well, you're no daughter of mine then."He turned on his heels and left the room.

Joey stared after him, feeling tears escaping her eyes, she turned and buried her face in Charlie's neck. "He disowned me…" She whispered. Charlie used her good arm to pull her closer, not caring about the other's in the room. She had been shocked to hear what Joey's father had said, and she dreaded to hear what hers would say.

"So… You two… " Ross didn't quite know where to begin.

"Yes, as Joey said, we're together."

"Charlie, you have to realize what this can mean for your career!" Ross always had big hopes for his oldest daughter, he didn't want to see her throw all her life away.

"We do, we both want a career in the force, that's way we planned to break it off when I leave…"

Ross sighed from relief.

"But I don't know if I want to go any longer."

"Charlie!" Ross choke on the sigh."You can't throw away such an opportunity! I won't let you!"

"Relax, I haven't decided anything yet, I'm just considering our options. I love her…"

"I have to process this… I'll see you later…" Ross turned and left the room, only the women were left.

Erin and Chloe looked at each other, both shocked over the news, not knowing what to say. Sandra already knew, she just placed herself lazily in a chair, placing her feet on the edge of the bed. She wasn't surprised by their father's reaction, but that didn't mean she liked it. There was just nothing she could do about it.

Ruby looked at the two in bed, she wasn't overly shocked, she remembered that she had seen her sister making out with a girl when she was in high school, and when push came to shove, it really didn't matter who she kissed as long as she was happy. She stepped closer, she was a little curious.

"Charlie, what does it feel like to kiss a girl? I have only kissed boys."Ruby's eyes glittered.

Charlie giggled, Joey turned her head and looked at Ruby, the question eased the tension a little. Erin stepped in. "You do not ask such questions Rubs!" She blushed slightly.

Chloe stepped up to the bed too. "I'm sorry for Dad's reaction Joey."

"It's not your fault. I knew he would take it like that." Joey took her hand.

"I'm shocked, but Charlie is a lovely girl, if you had to find a girl, you couldn't find anyone better than her!" Chloe put her hand on Charlie's cheek, "Take care of each other!"

Joey beamed, she hadn't expected any support from her family, the fact that her mother did, meant more to her than she realized.

Erin looked at the scene in front of her. She didn't like the idea of all the hardship that waited her daughter if she chose to be with Joey, but it would be so much harder if she didn't have any one to support her. She wasn't completely taken by surprise either, she had seen things that pointed to this when Charlie was younger. No matter what, she loved her first born.

She stepped up beside Ruby, and took her daughters hand. "Charlie, I'll always love you, no matter who you love. If a girl, if Joey makes you happy, I'm happy!" She leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mum, that means the world to me!"

It felt strange to have the support of their mothers and sisters and then the whole relationship would end in a few days. Maybe she seriously should turn down that Job? Charlie's mind was spinning, they had to talk about this.

---

Charlie sat in the Diner, waiting for Joey who had gone to pick up some clothes from her caravan. They were both on sick leave, which provided them with the opportunity to be together 24/7, without having to focus on anything other than them.

They had been released from the hospital yesterday, and taken straight to the station to give statements. To say that their colleagues were shocked to hear about Angelo was an understatement. There was only one officer that wasn't gob smacked, and that was Watson, she had never liked the guy, and in her eyes, this was just like something he would do.

Charlie giggled, she envied Joey who would continue to work with Watson once she was gone, Watson was funny. Her giggling soon died out. She didn't look forward to go at all. They had spent their three days in hospital talking, and both of them had come to the same conclusion. She had to go, it was too good an opportunity to pass. That meant they had seven days left together. She sighed, seven days were better than none.

Joey came into the Diner, spotting Charlie right away, she looked like she was lost in her thoughts. She walked up to her, Charlie saw her and rose, and put her good arm around her, "Let's make this lunch take away. I don't want to share you!" Charlie whispered in her ear.

---

"I swear, I'll get that bitch back!"Over the past few days, Hugo had become more and more irritated with Joey. He and Angelo were hiding out in a makeshift shelter on an island. It was not Hugo's cup of tea.

"Relax, we'll play it cool here for a week or so, no one knows about this place. She will get what she deserves, I'm not planning on letting either of them go." Angelo was leaning back against a tree, a bottle of beer in one hand, playing with a six inch blade knife with the other. He looked at Hugo pacing up and down, he looked forward to the day he would be rid of him, surly someone could use him up north, or something. Anywhere, as long as it far away from him.

Their boss had paired them up two months ago, he had quickly discovered that Hugo wasn't very bright. Angelo didn't mind, he preferred to be in control. The teamwork had functioned perfectly until three days ago. Hugo had stuffed up big time.

He thought about Charlie and Joey, for the past two days he had only thought about them and what he would do if he ever came across them again. Charlie had made him feel like a fool, keeping him out of her bed, while willingly spreading her sheets for someone else. Not someone else, for Joey. He felt the edge of the blade, jerking a little as it slit his skin. He put his thumb in his mouth, sucking the blood.

He smirked, they should pay for what they had done, both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why do we even bother to put on a movie?" Joey snuggled closer to Charlie, they were naked on the couch at Charlie's. They had intended to watch a movie, but as always they ended up too distracted to see it.

"I guess we should choose movies after the soundtrack!" Charlie giggled.

"That would be called a CD!" Joey teased her.

"I don't care about a movie when I have you in my arms!" Charlie kissed her nose. "How's your head doing?" She let two fingers follow the bruise that was still visible over her temple.

"I don't know, I think I have lost it!" Joey giggled. "At least it doesn't work when I'm around you." Joey let her lips find Charlie's they were both satisfied, feeling lazy and relaxed.

"Joey, I don't think we should break up when I move to the city…" Charlie decided to air what she had been thinking about the last few days. The time was running away from them, there was only three days left until she headed for the city.

"What do you mean, I can't come with you… " Joey frowned slightly, she didn't see what Charlie was thinking about.

"I know you can't. Look, it's only a two hours drive, I can come here when I have the weekend off, and you can come to mine, when you have. We have phones and PC's."

"A long distance relationship. Charlie, they hardly ever work out."

"Let's try! Joey, I can't let you go, it's better than nothing!" Charlie felt tears burning behind her eyes. At least they had to give it a go.

"Let's try!" Joey agreed, she didn't want to let Charlie go either. "I'll call you every night and text you every morning! And it will give us the opportunity to do something we can't do now…" Joey lifted and eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin.

"What?"

Joey lowered her head and whispered into her ear, "phone sex!" Charlie burst out laughing.

"I think I prefer the real thing!" Charlie let her fingernails scrape down Joey's spine, sending shivers through her.

"Me too, but when in need…" Joey found Charlie's mouth again, the kiss was slow and lingering, both savoring the feeling and the taste of the other. They tried to memorize every crook and cranny of each other's mouth. They played and danced inside each other's mouth, creating memories they could take with them.

They started to explore each other's bodies for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few days. They could never get enough, and the deadline in front of them didn't give them much time to be together, they would make love like there was no tomorrow, in just three day's there wouldn't be.

Joey let her hand find Charlie's breast, she cupped her, enjoying the sensation, the fullness of her. She pinched a nipple carefully between her thumb and index finger, resulting in little moans from Charlie, the heat was on again.

Joey marveled at the fact that it didn't take more than a touch from her to render Charlie completely to her mercy. Charlie had the exact effect on her, it was an intoxicating feeling.

She tore her lips away from Charlie's and with her mouth she found the other nipple that had been ignored. Charlie arched her back and let out a low cry as Joey's mouth descended, sending jolts of passion through her.

"You see, you can't do that by phone!" Charlie's voice was hoarse from the passion running through her, she cupped Joey's head and lifted it in order to see her.

"I'll drive back and forth in one day, if it means that I get just one hour with you!" Joey whispered as she gazed into her eyes. She couldn't imagine how it would be not to wake up to those eyes. She didn't want to dwell on those thoughts, she rolled Charlie completely over on her back. "I want you so bad right now, I need to taste you!"

Charlie felt shivers of anticipation rum through her just by her words, she knew what was awaiting for her. Joey was an incredible lover, the best she had ever had. She knew every little spot, every little move every little touch that would send her into free fall.

Joey let all her bodyweight rest on top of Charlie, she let her mouth find hers again, pushing her tongue into Charlie's wanting to get as deep as she could, she wanted this to be written on their hearts. She let her fingers intertwine in her hair, she felt like Charlie was completely surrendered to her. It was a mind blowing feeling, a tremendous show of trust and love.

She started to ease her way down her body, using her tongue, she left a trail of goose bumps and wet skin. Her first destination was Charlie's chest, she let her mouth alternate between the two peaks. She took her time to savor every inch of her, she gave her nipples thorough attention, stroking, sucking, and nibbling until Charlie was unable to take it anymore. She put her hands on Joey's head and pushed her further down.

"I need you Joey!" Charlie was hardly able to get the words out, her breathing was short and labored. Joey didn't have to be asked twice, she needed Charlie too. She placed herself between Charlie's legs, and lowered her head and let her tongue touch the spot that was begging for attention.

The touch made Charlie jerk and lift her hips to meet Joey's mouth. Charlie still had her hands on her head, pressing her closer, dictating the movement. Joey let her hands dwell on her hips for a moment, before she let one hand glide down and without warning she let two fingers slip inside.

Charlie could hardly believe the sensations Joey enlighten in her. The feeling of her warm, soft tongue working over her throbbing center was heaven, she was so aroused, it almost hurt being touched, but Joey had the perfect soft yet firm enough. Her tongue worked expertly over her, sending her to new heights of bliss. She felt Joey push two fingers inside of her, it felt like her world exploded.

She was unaware of the sounds she made, but Joey heard them and smiled as she felt Charlie climax. She continued to push in deep, feeling her fingers caught by muscles contracting. She loved that feeling, knowing that she had caused it.

She placed small, lingering kisses on the inside of Charlie's thighs, on her stomach, between her breast, up her neck and finally on her lips, before she stretched out on top of her. She felt the rapid rise and fall of her ribcage. Charlie had her eyes closed and a blissful expression around her mouth. Joey lay down her head and rested it on her shoulder.

Charlie was right, they couldn't break it off when she left. It would be difficult, and hidden, but no obstacle could be too great to overcome. They loved each other, and maybe in a year or two, when Charlie was established in her new job, and she had climbed the degrees a little. Maybe then they could be openly together. Until then they just had to take what they could get.

Breaking up was not an option.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for all you're great reviews, love to get them:)

* * *

_

Charlie was sitting on the floor, wrapping newspaper around different pieces of crockery and placed it in boxes. She was leaving tomorrow, a moving van would come and pick up her things in the morning, and she had to follow it to the city. Already the long distant thing was starting to get difficult, it was two weeks until the next time either of them had time off work.

She started to think this was ridiculous, they had known each other for a month, a brief encounter in a hall two years ago didn't count. She forgot what she was doing and stared idly out in the air. Why did Joey affect her so much? She tried to envision herself without her. She couldn't all she could see if Joey wasn't there was a big gaping hole.

She felt arms sneaking around her waist from behind, and a body wrapped itself around her. "You know I don't want you to go either, but you have to, which means we have to finish packing today!" Joey kissed her ear. Charlie leaned back against her, "Sometimes it seems like you want me to go more than I want to…" Charlie pouted a little.

"Charlie, I'm just trying to be supportive! Don't you think that what I really want is to run away with you, find a place where we can get married, get a house and live on a beach for the rest of our lives, never to be apart?" Joey wasn't sure why she felt the need to justify herself, but she did.

"You want to marry me?" That was the only part Charlie had heard of what she said.

Joey blushed, "In an ideal world… yes… maybe… someday…" Joey ventured.

"Too bad we don't live in an ideal world…"Charlie whispered.

"Yeah… Too bad…"

---

"So that's it!"

"That's it!" Charlie looked around in her apartment, it didn't feel like hers anymore, all the things that made it home was neatly packed and label. "I'm going to miss this place." Charlie felt tears welling up in her eyes, she giggled while she wiped them away, "A little too early for farewell tears, plenty of time for that tomorrow." She turned and put her arms around Joey. Joey held her tight, she didn't want to let her go, ever.

"Dinner at the Diner or take away?" Joey asked.

"Well, I have said goodbye to everyone else, I don't want to share or waste any of my last evening with you. Take away, and straight to your place!"

---

They barely got through the caravan door before the first item of clothing hit the floor. They were both overcome by urgency on the drive over. It had taken Charlie every ounce of self-control not to stop the car in the middle of the road and have Joey there and then. Joey hadn't made it any easier by the fact that she had used her fingers to stroke the inside of Charlie's thigh, getting higher each stroke, filling Charlie with passion.

Joey pushed Charlie up against the back of the door, tugging at her clothes, getting rid of her top and bra, before she attacked the shorts. Charlie let Joey's bra follow her top that had been the first item to hit the floor, and in just a few seconds they were both naked.

The food was long forgotten, they were hungry for each other, food could be eaten later. Their mouths sought together, hungry, craving. They both wanted more of each other, they let their tongue seek deep into the other. Their bodies moved together, thighs between thighs, already burning with desire.

Charlie pushed Joey backwards until they met the bed. She wrapped her arms around her, letting her hands find Joey's butt, squeezing the flesh, pulling her closer, making Joey moan into her mouth. Suddenly she pushed her down, so she was laying on the bed, Charlie looked down at her. Joey had the most perfect body, she let her eyes take in the sight for a moment before she lowered herself down on top.

"Joey Collins, I love you, I always will, even if it comes a time when we're so far apart, that it feels like a shooting star is the only thing connecting us." Charlie stared into brown eyes filled with love looking back at her.

"You don't have to wait for the stars to fall before I'm there with you Charlie. I love you, you're my life, baby I love you!" Joey lifted her hands and cupped her face. "I always will!" Joey could see tears forming in Charlie's eyes, she lifted her head and caught them with her lips. "Don't cry, baby, we have plenty of time for that tomorrow, we're both here now!"

Charlie lowered her head and found Joey's mouth again, their tongues danced together, adding to the fire inside. It didn't take long before the sensation of each other out drowned all bad thoughts. Charlie supported her weight on one elbow, freeing the other hand to trace down her body. Their tongues played as Charlie pushed her hand down between them.

Joey moaned into Charlie's mouth, the feeling of her body grinding against her own, her warm, soft tongue playing in her mouth, her hand trailing down her body, heading for the place she wanted her most. Just the anticipation was enough to increase the heat. She let her own hand find the way between them, aiming for the same place on Charlie.

Charlie let her fingers glide between Joey's folds, she was wet and ready for her. She let her finger find the spot that craved attention, she started to work it. She jerked as she felt Joey's fingers on herself, she moaned into her mouth. Their kissing was clumsy, trying to get air at the same time keeping the contact while hands worked further down.

"I want you inside of me!" Charlie managed to get out. "I want you too!" Joey gasped. Both of them followed the others request. Charlie pushed first one finger inside then the second followed. Joey arched her back to meet her, wanting her deep and close.

Joey let two of her own fingers slip inside Charlie, for a moment she didn't manage to keep up her own movements as she felt Joey's fingers push deep in. Then they started to move together, dictated by an inner rhythm. Charlie felt herself get closer and closer to climax. She picked up the pace of her hips, she wanted Joey as deep as possible. She could feel Joey nearing the edge, her breathing labored, just as her own. "Joey, I want to feel you come, let go baby!"

Joey opened her eyes and found blue wells darkened with desire looking back at her. Charlie bit her lip as she came nearer and nearer. "Charlie, come for me!" Joey whispered to her. She let her thumb work in circles while she thrusted in and out. She felt Charlie's muscles contract around her fingers, the feeling pushed her over the edge, catching Charlie's fingers in a vice. The feeling of each other's climax added to the intensity of their own, together they reached new heights.

---

They lay on their side, wrapped around each other, "I really, really don't want you to go Charlie. I try to support you and encourage you, but I hate this." Joey paused and let a hand brush away some hair from Charlie's face. "I just know that if you turn this opportunity down, you will always have that 'what if' spinning in your mind. You would hate yourself for not taking the chance, and in the end hate me too.

Charlie, you're doing the right thing, I have the chance to prove myself as a cop here, maybe climb a degree or two. You'll excel in your job, before you know it you will become a sergeant, senior sergeant, hey, you'll probably make it to inspector before you're thirty!" Joey leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Thank you Joey. Career is important for both of us. If you keep up the way you have started you'll be the youngest first class constable in Australia! I love you and I'll miss you!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for all your great reviews:) The song in this chapter is chosen by Bambina. I don't think the link works, so you have to copy and paste. You have to write youtube in front, I don't think they display the whole adress here.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Joey lay in bed, spooning the woman she loved, they had made love for hours, somehow managed to eat before ending up in bed again. Charlie was sleeping and Joey could feel the slow rise and fall of her ribcage. So many questions were running through her mind. Her career that she had put so high, was it really that important? If she outed herself as lesbian, would it really damage her career?

Was it worth losing her love just because she wanted to show off for her father, a father that had disowned her? Was this really goodbye? Would they survive a long distant relationship, for how long?

She felt tears running down her cheeks, she hid her face in Charlie's hair, a sob escaped her. Charlie woke and turned to her."What's wrong?"

"Everything, you leaving, me not stopping you. I could come with you, or something…"

Charlie placed a hand on her cheek, "Joey… "

Joey stopped her with a kiss. "Just listen to this!" Joey rolled Charlie over on her back, stretched over her and connected her IPod to portable loudspeakers.

(Follow this link, take a few minutes to listen before you continue reading, lyrics follows under.)

.com/watch?v=1TuEUxuWR0I

Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over

Chorus:  
Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way

Bridge:  
And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were

Altro:  
Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking(if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

As the music filled the caravan the words hit their heart. The reasons for doing this seemed so stupid. The decision had been made, there was only one way forward, and that way wasn't for them to go together on.

Charlie cupped the face of the woman that was hovering over her, and pulled her down til their lips met. She put all her feelings into the kiss, wanting to let Joey know how scared she was, how much she loved her, how she longed to be with her. The gratefulness for the time they had together, the hope for more in the future.

The sweet taste of each other mingled with the taste of salty tears. She could feel Joey's body shake from suppressed sobs, she squeezed her even tighter. Their tongues moved together, both of them wanting to make the moment last forever.

Joey collapsed on top of her slowly she wrapped her arms and legs around Charlie's body. She wanted to hold her there, never letting her go. She showered her face with kisses, making sure that she didn't leave the tiniest spot untouched. She wanted to taste every inch of Charlie's body. She untangled her arms and legs from her and started on her quest. She straddled Charlie, followed the jaw line with her mouth, down her neck and out to the right shoulder.

She lifted the wrist as she started to kiss her way down the arm, sitting up straight in the process. When she reach the hand, she was sitting upright, gazing into Charlie's eyes she started to lick and suck each fingertip. She could see that her actions aroused her.

She grabbed the other hand and lifted it, when she let the first one go, Charlie took the opportunity to caress her breasts. She filled her hand, gently squeezing, making Joey moan silently. Joey gave Charlie's other hand the same treatment as the first, licking, sucking on her fingers. She let her tongue slip up between her index and middle finger, using her tongue to indicate what she wanted to do another place on Charlie's body.

Charlie choke when she realized what Joey was doing, the sensation that filled her was mind blowing. The tickling between her fingers made the fire burn in quite another place, she was fascinated.

Joey grinned at the expression on Charlie's face, she slowly let her hand go and leaned down to kiss her mouth again. Charlie let her left hand join her right hand and cupped the other breast. Joey hovered over Charlie, enjoying the sensation of her hands and fingers on her.

She lowered herself further, lips meeting lips again. "Charlie, you're my drug, one small taste and I need you, I need my fix baby!" Joey moaned into her mouth.

"You don't have to ask baby, I want you too!" Charlie let her hands wander from her front to her back, she let her hands go down to her butt, caressing the soft and tender skin.

Joey was more than ready for her know, but she wanted this to last, she eased her way down Charlie's body, letting her mouth taste every inch of skin on the way. She paid special attention to her breasts and nipples, taking her time with each one, sucking, biting licking. Each motion adding fuel to the fire burning inside of her. Charlie moaned and writhed under her. Totally enjoying everything Joey did, but at the same time desperate for more.

Joey continued down, stopping to play with the soft skin on her belly, teasing her bellybutton. Joey lifted one leg and used her knee to push Charlie's legs apart. She stroke her hand down her left leg, putting her hand under her knee, she lifted it, brining the knee up to her waist. Joey ceased her attention to Charlie's belly and let her lips find her knee instead.

She moved herself a little further down, stretching out Charlie's leg, planting kisses down by her ankles. Charlie watched her, the simple kisses sent rays of fire through her. Joey was sitting on her leg, and she could feel her wetness, that added to her own desire. Joey let her mouth trace wet paths up the inside of her leg, up to her knee. From there up the inside of her thigh, making Charlie beg for contact.

Joey wasn't in the mood for teasing, she just wanted Charlie to feel as good as she possible could. She lowered her head and found the centre of her pleasure, working in long, slow moves. Charlie lifted her hips to meet her, wanting her closer and deeper. Joey took two fingers and pushed inside, making Charlie call her name.

Charlie searched for something to hold on to, grounding her as Joey pushed her higher and higher. She felt the orgasm build up inside, taking over the movements of her body, She arched her back to get closer to Joey, her breath escaped in short moans as the orgasm ripped through her. She felt her muscles catch Joey's fingers, wave after wave washed over her. Joey continued to let her tongue work until the last shiver was gone. Charlie collapse on the bed, feeling every muscle in her body relax. She felt Joey kiss her way up her body again, before she came to rest on top of her.

Charlie loved the feeling of Joey's body pressing her down, it made her feel safe, at home and relaxed. She lay for a while, getting back control over her body. She wanted to reciprocate. Charlie turned her head and kissed Joey on her forehead and carefully rolling them over, giving herself the upper hand.

She supported herself on her elbows, looking into Joey's face, mesmerized by her beauty as so many times before. Seeing her eyes full of passion, her slightly swollen lips, parted , only waiting for her to kiss them. She couldn't resist, she didn't want to resist, she placed her own lips on hers. She let her tongue slip inside, caressing, dancing with Joey's.

Joey started to move her hips against her thigh, revealing how turned on she was. Charlie broke the kiss, stared into her eyes as she sifted position a little, supporting herself on one elbow, giving the other hand freedom to wander down Joey's body. She found her hip, following the movement Joey made.

She let go of her mouth trailing down her body, making a stop on Joey's chest, paying some special attention to the two peaks there. Joey moaned and arched her back when the sensation of Charlie's lips filled her. She lifted her hands and placed them on the back of her head. Wanting her there, but at the same time needing her further down.

She gently pushed Charlie down ,she didn't resist, she wanted to bring Joey to the same earth shaking climax Joey had brought her to. She let her tongue find the hidden nub, longing for, craving contact. The touch made Joey jerk and call her name, she started to move her hips to meet her. Charlie let her tongue work, licking, sucking, making Joey shiver and moan.

She felt Joey nearing climax, she took two fingers and pushed inside. Joey put her wrist in her mouth, trying to keep the volume down. The feeling of Charlie's long fingers inside, pushing deeper and deeper, her tongue working wonders, drove her over the edge. She gasped for air when she felt the first wave hit, she let it out in a long moan. She felt Charlie keeping her fingers in place, letting her muscles contract around them, it was mind blowing.

---

"Thank you for tonight, every night we've had together." Charlie stood by her car with Joey in her arms.

"Thank you!" Joey gave her a cheeky grin. "I can't believe this is it!" Joey sighed.

"I know, me neither. It feels like there are so many things undone." Charlie cupped Joey's face. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too. I love you Senior Constable Charlie Buckton!"

"I love you Constable Joey Collins, it has been an honor to serve with you!" She leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. They had said goodbye over and over again during the night, there were no more words to say, nothing more to do.

Joey opened the car door for her, "You got to go!" Tears were streaming freely down her face, se didn't make any effort to wipe them away. Charlie bent down and tossed her purse over on the passenger seat, before she rose and found herself in Joey's arms again. Their lips met in one last, desperate kiss, they both cried.

"I love you ok? Never forget that, and I call tonight!" Charlie reluctantly pulled away from her. Joey lifted her hands and cupped Charlie's face, using her thumbs to wipe her tears away. "I know, I love you too, I always will. I'll be waiting for that call!" She gave her a final short, soft kiss on the lips. Holding the door open for her as she sat in, closing it after her. She leaned on the window opening.

"This has been an adventure, it doesn't stop here, but it will change." Joey let her index finger touch Charlie's lips before she straightened herself. Charlie took a deep breath, turned the key and started the engine. She leaned sideways and looked at her, eyes welling up with tears, this was so hard. She put the car in drive and took off. She could hardly see the road for the tears, loud sobs was escaping her.

Joey saw the little blue car disappearing down the road, she collapsed by the side of the road, sobbing uncontrollably, seeing the love of her life driving away broke her heart.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for all your reviews:D If you want to listen to the song you have to copy and paste and write youtube in front!_

_

* * *

  
_

Joey sat in the grass by the road, the little blue car was long gone. Gone with everything that mattered to her. She lay on her back, staring up in the sky, for the thousand time the same question spun around in her head, was career more important than love? She knew the answer was no, but they still made the same decision. Now they had to live by it.

At least for Charlie it was easier, the excitement of the new job, new place to live, new people to meet. That would keep her occupied for the days ahead. Joey on the other hand was stuck in the bay, everything was a routine, the biggest surprise was if Jimmy had forgotten to take his drugs. She silently prayed for something to happen, so that they could have some action.

---

Charlie pulled up by her new apartment, the first thing she noticed was the basketball court on the other side of the street. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, but then Joey had been with her, and she should be grateful if the apartment had roof. She didn't notice anything when Joey was around.

She stared over at the court, in her mind she could hear rain falling, the sound of sneakers splashing in the water. The sound of the ball hitting the ground, labored breathing. The sight of Joey soaked to the skin, dark, wet hair clinging to her face, the smile she still had, determined not to give up. The feeling of her wet body against her own, bringing them to the point where they couldn't resist any more.

She closed her eyes, and let her mind take her into the shower, the urgency that had come over them, driving them to almost ripping the clothes off each other. The amazing feeling of finally touching each other, the first taste, the first touch, the first feeling of disappearing deep inside her.

A sharp knock on the window startled her, she looked and was relieved to see Sandra standing on the other side, holding a bottle of red.

"I couldn't let you come to an empty house!" Sandra grinned when Charlie stepped out of the car.

"I hope you brought glasses too, my things aren't here yet." Charlie was glad that she was there. The two hours in the car had been too long time alone, her mind had spun.

Sandra laughed and walked over to the stairs where she pulled up a bag and shook it slightly, revealing glasses on the inside. Charlie walked up and unlocked the door, leading her inside.

"Wow, you got a fireplace!" Sandra was impressed, this was a nice place.

"Yeah, hopefully Joey and I can enjoy it when she comes here." Charlie could picture a lot of things to do in front of that fireplace.

"Well, let's have that wine!" Sandra sat down cross legged on the floor, finding the glasses and the corkscrew, she poured to glasses and reached Charlie one. She joined Sandra on the floor. It was both good to have her there and hard, because it made her miss Joey more.

---

Joey finally got up, she had to change to get to work, she had the evening shift. It would be her first shift without Charlie. She dreaded it, she didn't even know who she would partner with, the replacement for Charlie wouldn't come until tomorrow. Charlie had been gone for two hours, it felt like two years.

-

Joey walked into the Diner, followed by Watson to get a cup of coffee. Nothing was going on, so they decided to take a break there. It was strange not walking in there with Charlie, Joey thought she hadn't been in there once without her. Watson ordered for them while Joey found them a table.

"How are you holding up?" Watson reached her the cup and sat down with her.

"I miss her, I don't know how we'll work this out." Joey sighed and took a sip of the coffee. "I'm glad you're my new partner, I'll try not to be too sappy and talk about her all the time."

"Now, now, don't promise anything you can't keep!" Watson smiled, she was happy with the new partnering too. "I'm your friend Joey, you can talk to me!" She reached over and covered Joey's hand with her own.

---

"Wow!" Hugo walked in the door to the penthouse apartment. "You really do know people in high places!" He was impressed with the place Angelo's friends had provided them with.

"Yeah, just be sure that you don't mess anything up this time! You're the only one going down if you do!" Angelo tossed his bag in a chair, headed over to the fridge to get a beer.

"So what is the prize for staying here?" Hugo walked out on the rooftop patio. He could get used to this, the view was magnificent.

"Just shut up and do as you're told!" Angelo joined him and handed him a beer.

"I don't care, but I haven't forgotten about Joey!" He took the beer and drank.

"I know mate, believe me, I haven't forgotten either. Just be patient, if we rush anything, we blow our chance. We have plenty of time." Angelo smirked, "What do you say, hitting the town tonight?"

---

Charlie was laying in bed. Sandra had helped her get everything in order before she left. It had been good to have her there, she had provided some much needed distraction from reality. She checked the watch, waiting for Joey to get of work. Tears started to run down her cheeks, she missed her like crazy.

She felt her phone vibrate, she saw the caller ID, it was Joey.

(Follow the link, and just let it play as you continue reading.)  
.com/watch?v=iLi_osYNsOU

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

"Joey?" Charlie cried while she spoke her name.

"Honey it's me." Joey wiped away tears that had escaped when she heard her voice. "I miss you!"

"Not nearly as much as I miss you!"

"Hey, that song in the background…" Joey concentrated to hear it.

"Joey, it's how I feel, I'll always wait for you. I want to hold you and touch you."Charlie wiped away tears running down her cheek.

"I miss you like crazy too, at work, it was so surreal, I expected you to come walking in every minute, and when you didn't it felt like my heart would break."

"Joey, we can do this, we'll get through it!" Charlie had given up on her tears, there were too many of them to wipe away.

"Charlie, when do we get through it, in a year, two years, five? How long can we do it?" Joey felt the desperation starting to overwhelm her.

"I don't know Joey, we have talked about this so many times, we always end up on the same!" Charlie didn't feel any better than Joey sounded. She stared up in the sealing, desperately wishing that she could hold her.

"I know, I just miss you! " Joey put her hand over her eyes, hearing her voice just wasn't enough.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for all your reviews, they really means a lot to me:)_

_

* * *

  
_

Charlie sat in her office, nothing in it reminded her of her old one, except the large files behind her. The office was light, two big windows, painted white and desks and chairs, room for six to have a meeting. The first week at work had been busy, new people to get to know, cases to be familiar with.

Going out after a shift wasn't optional either. Those who worked there were close and knew each other well. They had to, they relied on each other when they were out on assignments, and trust was the most important thing.

Working undercover was fun, but also dangerous, Charlie looked forward to the thrill. It was strange though that the biggest case they were working on carried the pictures of Hugo and Angelo. Staring at the picture of her former colleague and friend was disturbing. She didn't know that they were part of something so big, it was a network that reached all across the country.

People had been arrested here and there, but none of the big guys had been taken yet. They were working on infiltrating the network, but Charlie couldn't be a part of it, she knew two of the involved. She tossed the file down, she hated having to stand on the sideline. The biggest case they had, and she couldn't work on it. Way to start a new job!

---

Joey stared out the window. One week without Charlie had passed surprisingly quickly. At work everything was fine. She was pared up permanently with Watson, to both satisfaction, they liked working together. There had been some interesting cases, and she had been busy the whole week. She missed Charlie, but to her surprise she had been able to keep living without her.

Enough was enough though. They had spoken a few times on the phone, but most of the time they both were exhausted after long days at work. It had only been short calls to say 'I love you and miss you'. Joey was nervous, what if she didn't want her to come? She had just walked past the bus stop when the bus to the city had stopped, without thinking she got on.

The driver had looked strangely at her, she was in uniform, but he didn't protest. She got the same look from her fellow passengers. She didn't care, she just wanted to see Charlie. She had got of dayshift today, and had to be in for evening shift tomorrow, she would arrive late and would have to leave early, but at least it would give them some hours together.

She told herself to get a car, it would be much easier to just take off if she had one. She decided to go car hunting tomorrow.

---

Charlie was tired, all she wanted to do was snuggle up with Joey on the couch, put on a movie they wouldn't see and make love to her. She decided to give her a call and have a long talk. She stopped by a store to get some bottles of red, she decided to make it a relaxing evening, and maybe even a bath would be in order.

She parked in her lot, got out of the car and got her things when she noticed the officer sitting on her stairs, it was dark, she couldn't see who it was. "Something wrong officer?" She called over her shoulder as she got the rest out the car.

"You tell me!" Joey got up and walked over to her, grinning.

"Joey!" Charlie was about to drop everything she held, Joey grabbed the bag before it hit ground. She threw her arms around her, gathering her in a bear hug, bags, purse, the lot. "God, it's so good to feel you again!" Joey whispered in her ear.

"Tell me about it! I missed you so much!" Charlie whispered back. They let their lips find each other, they met in a hungry kiss, as if they had been apart for a year, not a week.

"Let's get inside!" Charlie pulled away, out of breath. Joey nodded. Charlie walked in front of her, opening the door and led her inside. The door hadn't even closed before they let go of what they had in their hands and they were all over each other. Charlie pushed Joey up against the wall, their tongues met in a feverish dance, their hands worked franticly on buttons and buckles, they swatted each other out of the way, when they interrupted the others work.

Finally, Charlie managed to get Joey's shirt open and she pushed it down from her shoulders, Joey got a hold of Charlie's and pulled it over her head without opening it the whole way. Their bra's followed shirts and they pressed close together, wanting and needing to feel each other's naked bodies. They kissed like they hadn't kissed in ages, seeking deep into each other, it was ravishing, needing.

Joey let her hands knead Charlie's breasts, adding to the fire burning inside both of them. Charlie pressed Joey into the wall, placing a thigh between hers. They started to move together, both wanting more contact. Charlie put her hands on Joey's buckle, and opened the belt, she quickly opened the button and zipper too, the weight of the belt made everything fall to the ground. Charlie slipped her thumbs inside her boxers and pushed them down too.

She put her hands on her waist, "Put your legs around me!" She whispered into her ear, Joey obliged. Charlie pinned her to the wall and pushed her hand between them, she found the place between Joey's legs that longed for her touch. She let her fingers work while she attacked the skin on her neck.

Joey moaned and moved to meet her fingers, Charlie was driving her higher and higher. Feeling Charlie push two fingers inside made her cry out, it was so intense. Charlie bit the skin on her neck, driven by urgency, she wanted her to come now, she needed to feel her come. She picked up the pace and pushed deeper and deeper. She took her thumb and worked it in circles over her. Joey was moving to meet every touch, every movement.

She had both her hands on Charlie's face, kissing her, holding on to her, she could feel the orgasm build up in her body, her movement became more frantic, she lost the rhythm. Charlie pulled away from her mouth, staring into her eyes. "I want to see you come baby, let go, come!" Charlie studied her eyes, amazed by the look in them, dark with desire and love. She could feel muscles contract around her fingers, it made her smile. She continued to push in while wave after wave washed over her.

Joey hanged on to her while she regained control over her body, she was breathing heavily.

"Welcome to my place!" Charlie grinned and let Joey find her feet.

"That was quite a welcome!" Joey grinned, "Now it's time for you to be welcomed!" She let her lips find Charlie's again, and let her hands cup her breasts, Charlie moaned and arched her back, pressing closer to her. Joey let her mouth go and let her tongue play with her nipples instead. Charlie put her hands on the back of Joey's head, pressing her closer. Joey used her whole mouth to tend to her, sucking, biting licking. Charlie moaned under her touch.

Joey found her mouth again and let her hand open the belt, button and zipper in her pants, the gravity took care of the rest. Joey took a hold of her thighs and lifted her up, Charlie threw her legs around her. Joey carried her over to the couch and lowered them down, never breaking contact with her lips.

Charlie moved her hips against Joey, she was burning hot. Joey pushed a hand between them, meeting Charlie's incredible wet and warm centre, Charlie jerked and moaned at the touch. Joey let go of her mouth, trialing kisses down her neck, pausing at her breasts for a moment before she continued further down. She took a hold of Charlie's thong and pulled it off, before she settled between her legs.

She let her tongue take over for her fingers, stroking and playing with her. Charlie bit her lip, crying out as she felt Joey working her. She put one hand on Joey's head, burying her fingers in her hair, the other search for something to hold on to, settling on a cushion.

The feeling of Joey's tongue was soon proving to much, she could feel the climax coming. Joey picked up on it and increased her pace and pressure. As she felt two fingers slipping inside, the first wave hit her. Joey kept her movements up, wanting to get her as high as possible. Charlie heaved for air as the powerful orgasm flowed through her.

Joey kissed the inside of her shaking legs after the orgasm had died down. She let her tongue run over her one more time before she kissed her way up her body and collapsed on top of her. Charlie put her arms around her and a leg over her waist, holding her in place. "Thank you for coming!" Charlie whispered in her ear.

Joey lifted her head slightly, looking into her eyes, "my pleasure!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you for all your reviews, it really means a lot to get them:)_

_

* * *

  
_

He rested his arms on top of the fuel thank on the black Honda CBR600RR. He was dressed accordingly, a black leather jacket and pants. Even the helmet was black, with dark glass. He let his eyes rest on the cop walking into the diner. He let his hand go to his back, feeling the gun he had hidden in his leather pants. He could easily get her from where he was sitting, nobody would ever know he was there.

He looked at the woman that first had played him, pretending to be interested, dumping him for a woman and destroyed his livelihood. He wanted to get her so bad; she had destroyed everything for him. He felt his blood pressure rise, his breathing became shallow. He could just aim and take her out.

Three months, two weeks and four days had gone by after the day on the pier. He lived well now, but it was getting on his nerves, always having to wait and obey Angelo's smallest winks. He was tired of being stuck in the apartment most of the time. He hated Angelo, but couldn't do anything without him.

He caressed the top of the tank of his bike. They had given it to him, and he loved this new toy. He could go from the city to Summer Bay in an hour if he wanted to, but he had to be careful not to be caught by the cops. They were very high on their wanted list.

He turned the key and pressed the ignition, taking off in a cloud of dust.

---

"Why the long face?" Watson looked at her partner, she was used to Joey getting lost in daydreams sometimes, but lately she looked more and more depressed.

"Sorry," Joey sipped her coffee. They had just finished a long, exhausting shift. They had run from one thing to another, it had been that way for the last couple of months. If they had a quiet day, there was a mountain of paperwork to get through.

"It's just that tomorrow it's three months since Charlie left, and we seem to drift further and further apart. She has her life in the city, I have mine here, we're both insanely busy and we don't have time for each other. If we were together, physically, it would be so much easier, we would see each other at night and at work, so even if we were just as busy as we are now… Well, it would just be easier."

"Do you have a timeframe on this… this thing?" Watson wondered, it was difficult, close to impossible to keep a long distance relationship going.

"That's the problem, we don't, we have no plans, just that we don't won't to break up. I don't know how long I can keep it going. When she left I didn't think I would be able to keep living without her… well, I can… maybe I can go on without her completely…"

---

Charlie stared at her phone, she was exhausted after a long day, a long week, in fact a long month. The pressure at work was building. She was used to get info on Hugo and Angelo, and she was sick and tired about having to repeat the same over and over again.

She sighed heavily, it had been weeks since Joey and she talked properly, they were both exhausted, and talking to each other didn't really help. They got stuck in the same track, how long was this for, neither had an answer. She checked the phone log, it was actually eight days since the last time they talked. Charlie missed Joey, but somehow it seemed easier not to talk to her at all.

She pressed the dial button, she was put straight through to voice mail, she hung up without saying anything. Her mind played with the thought if this was really worth it.

---

"Where have you been? Angelo was pissed, Hugo had been gone the whole day without saying what he was up to. Angelo was just waiting for Hugo to make some big mistake and they were done.

"I went for a drive, that isn't illegal," Hugo passed him and went for the fridge to get a beer.

"We had a meeting today, and I had to cover for your sorry ass!" Angelo almost spat at him. "It's no thanks to you, but we have a pretty sweet deal going."

"What?" Hugo leaned against the counter top.

"Well, if we do this, we don't have to do a single thing for the rest of our lives. I'm going to the States when we're done. You are going somewhere out of this country too, I don't care where, inner Mongolia would suit you fine."

"Angelo, I have an autistic brother that needs help, I can't just leave!"

"Well, you are, take them with you, or leave money for them. This will make us millions!"

"Millions, what do we have to do?" Hugo was more than intrigued by the prospect of getting that kind of money.

"There's a shipload coming in, we have to receive it and distribute."

"That sounds easy!" Hugo smirked, this would be easy money.

"Without getting caught!" Angelo wanted to bash Hugo's face in, he irritated the crap out of him.

"We can do that, but I'm not leaving the country with unfinished business."

"We're not, that's why we have to start following them, find out their habits, if they see each other. You know." Angelo smirked, he looked forward to scaring Charlie, before they went for the finale.

---

Joey had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her, she was running down the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sun and her heart beating. She stopped and looked around, but there was no one to be seen. She shook the feeling of and continued her run. Her mind wandered to Charlie, as it would do so often. She made a u-turn and sprinted towards the caravan park.

---

"Charlie, we need to talk about this." Joey looked into the blue eyes just inches from her own. She had decided to go and see her when she was running on the beach. She had taken a shower and jumped into her car, heading for the city.

They had ended up like they always did when they saw each other, making love as if they had been apart for years.

"I know Joey…" Charlie pushed a strain of hair out of Joey's face. They lay entangled in bed, gazing at each other. "We hardly ever talk any more…" Charlie could feel tears burning behind her eyes.

"I know… it's like we don't have anything to talk about. All I can think about is how long can we keep this going on…"

"I don't know what to say… I don't want to lose you… Can't you move here?"

"Can't you move back to the Bay? Charlie, in a month I get a promotion, I'll be first class constable. I can't leave."

"I can't leave either, I'm not far from a promotion either, I'll be sergeant soon…"

"So we are stuck?" Joey wiped away a tear.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose my job…" Charlie had her own tears run down her cheek.

"I guess one day at the time then… I love you Charlie, it hurts, but I do."Joey let her lips find Charlie's.

"One day at the time, not thinking about the future, we can do this Joey, one day we can be together again." Charlie answered the kiss. They started to let hands roam, seeking comfort in each other, slowly they made love to each other.

"When will that one day come?" Joey whispered as she let her hand find Charlie's center, making her jerk and move to meet her. She had a terrible feeling that she was doing this for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for all your reviews, they make my day:D To listen to the song you have to copy and paste and write youtube infront._

_

* * *

  
_

Joey looked at her new stripe on her shoulder, she had made it to first constable, but she wasn't happy. She fought with her tears while her colleagues congratulated her. She just wanted one person to congratulate her, and she wasn't there. Charlie had promised to take the trip from the city and be there for her first promotion.

She eased her phone out of her pocket, there wasn't any missed calls or texts. She quickly excused herself and hid in the bathroom, trying to regain her composure. After the last time she had spontaneous driven to the city, they hadn't seen each other, it was more than a month ago. They had hardly spoken on the phone, they didn't have anything to say.

---

Never in her life had she felt so lonely as she did when she walked into the Surf Club that night. Her colleagues had invited her out to celebrate. Joey didn't want to, her heart was breaking, the day had showed her that she couldn't do this any longer. There was only one thing to do, break up. It was unfair on both of them. Their relationship didn't work, it was only torture to keep it going.

She paused at the door, leaning her head on the cool doorpost, all she wanted to do was run back to her caravan and hide under the covers. She drew a shaking breath, preparing to pretend to have a good evening.

---

Charlie dragged herself up the stairs and inside. She almost collapsed against the door. It had been a long day in a long week. She kicked of her shoes and headed for the bathroom and a long, warm bath.

Her mind was occupied with the case she was working on, they were slowly infiltrating the network Hugo and Angelo apparently was connected to. She was still on the outside, but working on systemizing and analyzing all the information they got in. It was a monumental task, hundreds of pages to read, hours of tapes to listen through, she felt like her brain was about to explode.

She submerged herself in the warm water, feeling her muscles relax as the warmth covered her. Her mind started to settle too, and Joey entered her mind. Her body tensed again, she felt bad, she knew she had ignored her. Life was just so chaotic, she didn't know what to say. They always ended up in the same circle, neither wanting to break up, neither wanting to give up their job.

She sighed, and felt tears running down her temples, she missed her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

---

He looked around in the small caravan, kind of puzzled that she hadn't found anything more permanent yet. He opened some drawers and used a glove-covered finger to lift out some underwear. He grinned, maybe they would get a chance to get it on before they finished the job.

He put the garment down and continued to look around. She kept it tidy, there wasn't much telling that she had stayed there for eight months. He saw a frame on the bedside table, picked it up and pressed on the glass until it broke when he saw who it was of. The smiling faces, cheek to cheek smiling back at him, it made him furious.

---

It had been a miserable evening, nobody had bought her act of being in a good mood, and the whole evening had been awkward. She had excused herself and walked slowly home. She had made a decision, and she hated it.

She walked into her caravan and it struck her right away that something was wrong, she didn't remember leaving her underwear drawer open. Her heart froze when she saw the picture laying on the floor, glass broken. She carefully picked it up, maybe it was a sign, she was about to break them.

She sat on the bed, fiddling with the phone in her hands, she wished she had drunk more in the Club, she was nowhere tipsy enough to do this. She took a deep breath and pushed the speed dial button with Charlie's number.

---

Charlie was lying in bed, almost sleeping when she heard the phone ring, she tried to ignore it, but it could be work. She reached for the phone and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Yeah"

"Charlie?" Charlie could hear Joey's voice trembling, she was instantly wide awake.

"Joey, is something wrong?" She felt her heart beat a little faster.

"You promised to be here today…" Joey sniffed a couple of times. Charlie felt her heart sink, she grew cold.

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot, it was your promotion…"

"Charlie, do you have your laptop on?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Charlie got up from the bed and walked over to her desk, opening her mac, she wondered what on earth Joey wanted her to do.

"I have to say something to you, and I don't have the words, but if you write in this address, there's this song that describe exactly what I feel, I know it's a coward's way. Charlie I can't tell you this with my own words, it hurts too much. I love you…"

(follow the link, listen, this is what Joey want to tell Charlie)

.com/watch?v=9CsmtxSzv3o

Wish I could be the one  
The one who could give you love

The kind of love you really need  
Wish I could say to you  
That I'll always stay with you  
But baby that's not me  
You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you  
Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a lie  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

I hope someday you can find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you  
I don't really wanna go  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do  
You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be  
Who'll give you something better  
Than the love you'll find with me  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need  
But that would be a crime  
I know I'd only hurt you  
I know I'd only make you cry  
I'm not the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you

Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye

**Baby, it's never going work out  
I love you, goodbye**

Joey could hear the music in the background, there were tears streaming down her face as she mouthed the words. When the last notes died out she hung up. She grabbed the picture with the broken glass, it was the perfect symbol of her heart, shattered into a thousand pieces.

She lay back on the bed, clutching the picture to her chest, she didn't even feel her fingertips being cut open by the glass. She started to sob her body shaking, she had lost the woman she loved, the woman of her dreams. She knew there was no other way, it would have never work out.

---

Charlie stared at the dead phone, her mind blank, all she could feel was her heart shattering, she clicked on the replay icon and the song started again. She quickly googled the lyrics to be sure that she heard right. She couldn't believe that Joey was saying goodbye.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she listened to the song again. How could Joey think that she wasn't the one for her, that she wasn't the one she needed? She felt guilt building up in her heart, maybe if she had remembered her promotion, this wouldn't had happened.

She hadn't prioritized their relationship, so much was going on, she had spent all her time on her job and now it seemed so ridiculous. She listened to the song a third time, maybe it was to torture herself, the words ripped through her soul.

Joey was her soul mate, the only one she wanted to grow old with, have a family and house with. Joey had broken up with her, given up on their relationship. They had been so stupid, moving away from each other because of jobs. Now that is was too late, she realized that Joey was more important than a career.

She picked up her phone, she couldn't give up without a fight. There had to be a way to fix this. She dialed the number, she was put through to voice mail, she left a message.

"Joey, don't do this! I love you, we can work through it, we'll find a solution that works. Joey, please don't give up on me, you are the one that I need, no one else can make me happy. I love you Joey, call me back!"

---

Joey listened to call after call coming in to her phone, she didn't have to check to know who it was. Tears streamed down her face, she had no control. She knew she had done the right thing, but that didn't make it hurt less. She turned the phone to silent and cried herself to sleep.

---

Charlie had hardly slept, she was out in her car early in the morning. During the night she was determined not to give up, she headed for the Bay. They needed to talk and find a way to settle this once and for all they needed to make different decisions. A job was just a stupid job, and the one that she had wasn't exactly working out the way she wanted, stuck in an office, doing paperwork, she missed being out on the street.

She called into work with a family emergency, it was as good as any excuse, and this one was true. She was losing the family she had pictured for the future.

The drive to the Bay seemed like it took a year, but finally she reached the sign that stated 'Welcome to Summer Bay'. She headed straight for the station, reckoning that was the most likely place to find her.

She stormed into the station, and was welcomed by some of her former colleagues, but no Joey. An officer told her that she was out on patrol with Watson. She ran out again, not caring that she was rude. She jumped in the car and started to trawl the town for her.

She stopped by the Diner, she needed a coffee, and maybe Leah had seen Joey. She went inside and was greeted warmly by Leah. Charlie hardly noticed, her mind was only occupied with one thing and that was Joey. Leah made her the coffee and told her that Joey and Watson had been there just fifteen minutes ago, and talked about drinking their coffee on the pier. Charlie ran out the door, forgetting all about her coffee.

She ran towards the pier, desperate to find Joey. She ran down the wooden structure, suddenly she froze when she saw to figures sitting on the edge of the pier, closely wrapped together. Watson had her arm around Joey and turned her head and kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie felt her heart break, no wonder Joey had broken up with her, she had hooked up with Watson. Charlie felt a scream build up on the inside, without realizing it she let it out, turned and ran as fast as she could towards her car, she didn't see anything, she didn't hear anything.


	23. Chapter 23

_to listen o the songs, copy and paste and write youtube in front! _

_

* * *

  
_

Joey sobbed quietly in Watson's arms, they had just gotten a coffee from the Diner, walked out on the pier and Joey had broken down and told her the whole thing. It felt good to have someone to share with, even if it was just her colleague. Watson put her arm around her waist, wanting to be a friend for her. She turned her head slightly and kissed her on the cheek, when the sound of a scream reached them.

They both turned and saw Charlie looking at them before they could react, Charlie turned and ran away. Joey called after her, but she didn't seem to hear her and by the time Joey had scrambled to her feet, she was gone.

---

Charlie didn't know how she found the way back to the city, her tears blurred her vision and her mind was occupied with the picture of Joey in Watson's arms. Slowly the anger subsided, the closer she came to home, the more she saw she had overreacted. Joey would never cheat on her, not in a million years, she wasn't the type to jump straight into bed with someone else, and Watson was taken.

She stopped outside her apartment, noticing a black Honda cruising by, she frowned a little, she thought she had seen that bike before. She shrugged the thought of, she had more important things to do.

She wasn't about to let Joey go, she wouldn't take her phone calls or reply to any of her countless messages. There was only one thing she could do, and pray that Joey would read it. She went inside and headed straight for her laptop, Joey had broken up with her with a song. She would win her back with one.

---

Joey sat by the desk in Charlie's old office, it wasn't hers, but she used it so frequently that everybody thought it was. She was trying to do some paperwork when she heard the distinct sound "you have email", she stared at it for a very long time before she moved the mouse and clicked on it.

Email from Charlie Buckton

Subject: Me to You

Dear You, Joey

First of all I'm sorry for letting life get on top of me and allowing us to fade away. I'm not that good with words and emotions, and I thought it would be right to try and win you back with a song. I would spam your email if I thought that would bring you back into my loving arms. This song though, I'll do anything for you Joey!

(Follow the link and listen, Charlie's cry to Joey)  
.com/watch?v=QXuCAwmHJbw

I've looked everywhere I can  
Just to find a clue  
Oh to get to you  
And make you want me  
And I've run circles around the sun  
Chasing after you  
Oh but it's no use  
Can't you see that I'm going out of my mind  
Trying to find a way to get through to you  
Oh you don't know how hard I try  
And I try and I try  
What do I gotta do

Do I gotta get water from the moon  
Is that what I gotta do  
To make you love me  
Make you love me  
Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea  
Is that what you want from me  
I've done everything that I can do  
But get water from the moon

I've reached high up in the sky  
Trying to steal the stars  
Oh to win your heart  
But even that's not enough  
And I've searched every book I know  
Just to find the words  
Oh to touch your world and get some love out of you  
I've already given all I can give  
And I don't know what's left to try  
And I try and I try  
What do I gotta do

Do I gotta get water from the moon…

Love me, how do I make you love me  
How do I make you see that I'm going out of my mind

I try, and I try, and I try

Today I drove all the way to see you and I found you in someone else's arms. Being me I ran for dear life, I now see that my biggest mistake was giving up and driving home, but it hurt too much seeing you with someone else. I understand why you broke up with me. I know that I carry the blame. I guess sometimes things in life just don't work out.

But I can't let you go like this, I'll set you free if that's what you want, but not before you hear me out. We have been together for almost nine months, so I'll get down on my knees and beg you to please listen to me, listen to what's in my mind, listen to what's locked inside my heart and engraved forever in my soul. Here's what I have to say…

There are so many things I want to tell you, all the hopes and fears in me. I'm not the tough, strong cop I pretend to be, and I know that you know that. You know me inside and out, nothing is hidden from you. When you look at me, my soul is naked.

We have so many memories, form the very first time we met, I know you remember it just as clearly as I do. Our hands met, we almost kissed. You were in printed in my mind from that day.

The times we were sitting so close, our hands touching, and the only thing that mattered most to us was each other. In those moments, I felt as though the world stopped.

The first night in the Surfclub, we sat next to each other in the bar, that's when I realized... I'd rather be sitting next to you there, than be with anyone else.

I never meant to fall in love with you...but I guess I fell in love with you a long time ago, when I first looked into your eyes, in a busy corridor on my graduation day.

Two years later, and the magic was still there. We became friends, did it really mean we couldn't be more than that? We both know how that went, I could never be just your friend, but you became the best friend I've ever had.

I fell in love with you, I tried to shake it off, tried to forget, but the truth is... I couldn't then and I can't now.

I can't forget the way you look at me whenever you talk to me and the way you make little jokes whenever I do something stupid.

The way you played with my hair whenever I got it fixed, just to irritate me.

The way you do silly things just to make me smile.

The way you always gave me little embraces just to make me laugh endlessly... the way you always laugh at my silly jokes as if you had never heard anything funnier.

The way you always glance at me from across the room just to check if I was still sane.

The way you picked little fights just so that we could make up.

The way you used to call me up at the most ungodly hours just to see how I was doing.

The way you lifted me up when I was down.

The way you tell me that I'm pretty even though the whole world thinks I'm not.

The way you'd wish on all the stars, just to find out if wishing was real.

The way you love unconditionally all the people you care about, especially me.

These are just some of the things I can't even dream of ever forgetting about you.

Because underneath all the laughs all the pain all the tears and all the moments we've been through,

I fell in love I fell in love with a girl.

I fell in love with my best friend.

I fell in love with my soul mate.

I fell in love with you.

But it's not just because of what you did and what you do…

It's because of who you were then, who you are now and who you will be...

But it's also because of who you aren't. No one is perfect, so what?

I'm pretty imperfect myself, I love you no matter what.

Sounds weird?

I used to think it was weird too. One look is all it took.

I used to stay up all night thinking about you, about me, about how I felt.

How could I care so much about you? We decided that we would be just friends, no more no less, But then as if all the stars you wished upon gave me a sign.

It finally came to me, I finally understood, I loved you because I just did. Loving someone never needed any explanation.

It worked for Romeo and Juliet and all those who have loved so deeply before, so why wouldn't it work for me?

I must sound like a fool letting you into my most hidden emotions but I just don't care. I want you to know even if it means that my words will be pushed aside

I care about you, I want to be with you, I want to be there for you. Through anything and everything. I hope you still feel the same way but if you don't … I wish I could say that these memories are enough to last me a lifetime, if they are, I pray that lifetime will be short.

Love me

P.S.

I Love You.

You are the other half of me.

Before I let you go:

Remember the reason why you were hanging on… And that you're never really living until you've found something to die for...For a moment the entire world fades away and it's just you and me. Giving up is what hurts the most.

Before you set me free, listen to this, because somebody needs you, that somebody is me…

(Again, follow the link and listen)

.com/watch?v=JSEG3zgC84k

You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me

How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me

You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, when you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that someday you will see  
That Somebody's Me  
**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Ross sat at his desk in his office, pictures were spread across the worktop. He buried his face in his hands, he had no idea what to think about this. It was a lot of pictures, this must have been going on for quite some time. He angrily swept his arm over the top, everything landed on the floor. He leaned back in his chair, staring up in the sealing, wondering why on earth the force did this.

Suddenly he got up, quickly swept the pictures together, put them back in the file and headed out the door. He clenched his jaws as he waited for the elevator, he had to get to the bottom of this. He repeatedly pushed the button to the elevator, trying to force it to come faster. When it didn't come quick enough he took the stairs instead, two steps at the time.

He barged into the office of the chief of the drug department, making him jump.

"Commissioner!" Ian Harris recognized the man in front of him, he had a lot of respect for Ross Buckton, second highest in rank in the precinct.

"What the hell is this, inspector?" Ross didn't hide his loathing for the man and what his people had been doing.

Ian looked at the file Ross had thrown on the desk, his heart sank, it wasn't meant for Buckton's eyes.

"That is classified material, you are not supposed to see it…"

"In case you haven't noticed, _inspector,_ I'm second in command of this station, I have access to everything, and this?"

"You know about the case we're working on, it's nationwide and we …"

"My daughter has nothing to do with that, and you guys have been stalking her!"

"She can lead us to Rosetta and Austin, they are stalking her…"

"So you guys are using her as bait?" Ross was trying to control his anger.

"Look, we have a tail on her, Rosetta or Austin is following her every move. We want them, but we won't jeopardize a fellow officer. Buckton is a valuable member of our department, we won't risk anything with her or her girlfriend." Ian tried to explain to a very angry commissioner.

"She doesn't have a girlfriend!" Ross saw red.

"Well, the pictured doesn't lie, she has a relationship with a certain Joey Collins, which we have a tail on too by the way." Ian stayed calm. "Look, she is hardly the first lesbian cop, who cares, she is an excellent cop, up for a promotion shortly. Who cares about who she sleeps with, that's her private life, it doesn't affect her work!"

Ross looked like a fish on dry land, he didn't know what to say. He grabbed the file, strode out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He walked slowly back to his office.

He asked not to be disturbed and sat down behind his desk, he took out the pictures again and studied them. Charlie looked happy on those where she was with Joey, they were always close together, walking with their arms around each other, smiling and kissing on some. She looked genuinely happy.

On those she was alone, she didn't have that glow, she looked stressed, worried and unhappy. Ross rubbed his face, he had been certain that she had broken it off when she moved to the city. She had said that she didn't want to jeopardize her career.

---

Erin was just setting the table when Ross came in, she could tell that he was in a bad mood from the way he slammed the door. She dried of her hands and waited for him to enter the kitchen. Ross came in looking furious, he didn't waste any time before he aired his frustration.

"Did you know that Charlie is still seeing Joey?" Ross blurted out.

"No, but I'm not surprised…" Images of her daughter and Joey flashed through her mind, she knew that the two really loved each other.

"They are still together , doesn't she care about her career, she is just about to be promoted!"

"So the force know about this relationship?" Erin didn't get carried away by her husband obvious disapproval.

"They are tailing them, and yes, the whole drug department knows!"

"So I guess her being with a woman doesn't influence her career?" Erin felt a little smug, she had never believed that Charlie being with Joey would hinder her in her job.

Ross stared at her, he hadn't seen that one. It was true, they had known about this for as long as they had been tailing her, and she still was up for promotion.

"Why are they tailing them?" Erin was more concerned about that part.

"There are someone stalking her, and we want to get them… I think I need to see her…" Ross turned on his heels and headed out again.

---

It was dark outside and Charlie decided she needed some air. She had been sitting all afternoon staring at her laptop, waiting for a reply from Joey, none had come. She fought with her tears, it seemed like it really was over.

She grabbed that car keys, feeling the need to clear her head. She stepped outside, walked over to her car, sat in and put the key in the ignition, she turned far enough for the stereo to come alive, but didn't start the engine. She had one foot on the ground and the car door open, looking up on the dark sky, she remembered what she had said the last night before she moved.

She had told her : "Joey Collins, I love you, I always will, even if it comes a time when we're so far apart, that it feels like a shooting star is the only thing connecting us."

Joey had answered her: "You don't have to wait for the stars to fall before I'm there with you Charlie. I love you, you're my life, baby I love you!"

She looked up in the sky, searching for a shooting star to wish upon, there was only one wish she had, and that was for Joey to be there with her. A song started to play on the radio, she turned the volume up, opened the window and went out of the car. She sat down on the ground, her back towards the front tire, she didn't care if her white tanktop got dirty. She took in the words of the song.

(Follow the link and listen to the song)  
.com/watch?v=FY2WxSNuU_8

I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry.  
I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why.

I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you..  
Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star.

So many people love you

baby  
That must be what you are.

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms,  
That's where you belong, in my arms baby.

I've learn to feel what I cannot see  
But with you I lose that vision.  
I don't know how to dream your dream  
So I'm all caught up in superstition.

I want to reach out and pull you to me  
Who says I should let a wild one go free.  
Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star.

But I can't love you this much baby  
And love you from this far.

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms,  
That's where you belong, in my arms baby.

Waiting, however long.  
I don't like waiting, I'll wait for you.  
It's so hard waiting, don't be too long.  
Seems like waiting, makes me love you even more.

Joey parked her car a few blocks away from Charlie's place, the street was closed by a roadblock. Reading Charlie's email and listening to the songs made her realize that she had to try and work things out, give them a chance to find something that would work for both of them. She was devastated by the fact that Charlie thought she had moved on, she had to explain, and maybe they could find a way.

She stepped out of the car, she got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right, she looked around, the street was empty, just a few parked cars. She shrugged and started jogging towards Charlie's, she didn't want to admit it, but the atmosphere made her skin crawl.

She stooped as she saw Charlie's car, the roof light was on, but no one was in it. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest, she saw Charlie sitting on the ground with her head buried in her knees. She could hear the words streaming from the car radio, it was a song she knew.

It broke her heart all over again to see Charlie like this, she was shaking, and little crying sounds escaped her. Joey walked quietly over and sat down beside her, Charlie didn't realize she was there before Joey took her hand.

Charlie jumped and almost screamed at the touch, she could hardly believe her own eyes when she saw who it was. "Joey…"

"It was never about me not loving you Charlie, I do… I told you, you didn't have to wait for a shooting star before I'm here with you… Charlie, I'm not with Watson." Joey leaned back against the car by Charlie's side.

"I know, I shouldn't have taken off like that… It was just that to see you in someone else's arms… It hurt so bad." Charlie let her fingers intertwine with Joey's. "Do you… Do you really want to break up with me?" Charlie's voice was shaking.

Joey looked at her, her eyes were red, she was red around her nose and her cheeks were tearstained. She had never looked more beautiful. When she didn't see her, it was possible to imagine a life without her, sitting next to her, touching her, she knew she could never let her go. "I thought I could, I thought I could live without you… I can't… I thought it was the right thing to do, for both of us… I don't think I can let you go… Do you want me?"

Charlie almost laughed, it had to be kind of obvious that she didn't want to let her go after that mail. "Joey, I don't think I can live without you…"

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know… Can we think about that tomorrow? I just want to hold you and be with you tonight." Charlie stretched out her feet and pulled Joey over on her lap. Joey sat on her knees, straddling her. They both looked up at the sky for a moment and they saw a shooting star. "Make a wish!" Joey whispered. She leaned in and let her lips find Charlie's.

"I already got my wish!" Charlie whispered into her mouth. She put her hands on Joey's neck, using her thumbs to stroke the skin beneath her ears. Their kiss deepened, exploring and tasting each other. Joey put her hands on Charlie's waist, pushing the fabric in her top up, letting her hands get in touch with her skin.

Their lips moved together, tongues danced, never getting enough. Charlie lifted her hands and started to unbutton Joey's sleeveless shirt, pulling it up from her pants, letting it hang open from her shoulders. Their mouths never separated, Charlie let her hands rest on her waist, fingers spread she pushed her hand up, meeting the fabric of Joey's bra. She let her hands continue over her breasts kneading gently, causing Joey to moan into her mouth.

She let her hands continue up, meeting the collarbones, and up her neck, she let her hands stop when she reached her ears, using her thumb to caress her cheeks.

Joey let her own hands wander over Charlie's body on top of her clothes, she relished in the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her tongue against her own. They forgot where they were, totally wrapped up in each other. That the neighbors could see them didn't even cross their minds.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls!" The statement was followed by the sound of two guns being cocked.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sorry to interrupt girls" and the sound of guns being cocked made both of them freeze. A hand grabbed the back of Joey's shirt and pulled her up to her feet, she scrambled to close her shirt, but a strong hand caught hers and stopped her.

"Hugo!" Joey had no doubt who it was. The feeling of cold steel against her head scared her. She looked at Charlie and the figure dressed in black and a balaclava hoisting her up by the hair, holding a gun to her head. She knew that it was Angelo. She was more scared for Charlie than herself, she tried to figure a way to take the two guys down.

"If you try any of you fancy judo moves, Charlie is dead before I hit the ground!" Hugo snarled into her ear. Joey knew she couldn't risk anything.

"Don't try anything!" Hugo put his gun in his pants and grabbed both Joey's wrists, using plastic straps to tie them together. Joey stared at Charlie, Angelo was showing his gun hard into her head. She felt tears burning behind her eyes, she prayed that the guys wouldn't do anything. She had a feeling it was a useless prayer.

Charlie knew that Joey was right, it was Hugo and Angelo. She stared at Joey standing with her shirt open, exposed to both guys stare. She hated it, Joey had to feel terrible exposed standing like that. She cursed herself for getting so wrapped up in her, they should have gone inside.

She saw a strife of pain fly across Joey's face as Hugo bent her arms back, then he put his gun to her head again.

"Well, sweetie," Charlie could hear the smirk in Angelo's voice, it made her skin crawl."Do me the pleasure of trying to be a hero, and your girlfriend will be history, nothing would bring us more joy than to let you see her be, well, blown away!"

Charlie felt the gun removed from her head, but Joey had one firmly pressed against her. Angelo grabbed her arms, bent them back and strapped her down just like Joey had been.

"Ok girls, let's go for a drive!"

---

Ross parked his car not far from Charlie's place. He walked over and saw that her car had the roof light on and music streaming from the stereo, but no sign of his daughter. He walked towards the stairs, wondering how on earth Charlie could forget her car like that, it would be stolen in no time.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he automatically reached inside his jacket for the shoulder holster he still had on from work.

"Commissioner!"

Ross realized it was an officer touching his shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" He looked at the officer all dressed up to face a heavy altercation, he could feel his heart starting to race.

"Come with me!" The officer kept his hand on his shoulder while he called someone on the radio. The officer guided him down a side way, where he met two other officers. Ross recognized Ian Harris, the inspector for the drug department.

"Inspector, what the hell is going on?" Ross started to get angry.

"You have to come with us, Rosetta and Austin got you daughter and Collins." Harris started to jog towards the cars.

"What? You said you had a tail on her, how could this happen?"

"There is a major shipment coming in, We believe Rosetta and Austin are the ones to receive it, we have to catch them red handed, or they'll walk free."

"So you don't care if anything happens to Charlie, just as long as you can bust them for drugs?"

"Look, we are seconds behind them, we'll do our best to have your daughter and her girlfriend back sound and safe, but we can't risk messing up this!"

---

Joey lay in the back of a station wagon, she felt Charlie laying behind her. She was grateful that the guys had settled with just strapping their wrists together. She felt around for Charlie's hands, grabbing a hold of her as she found them. She tried to convey her feelings through her hands. She felt Charlie squeezing her hands back, it gave her a good, reassuring feeling, they would get out of this.

When she moved her hands around, she felt that one strap was looser than the other. She started to pry her hands apart, trying to widen the loop enough to slip her hand through. It was impossible, she didn't have the strength she needed, having her arms on her back. She let Charlie's hands go and felt up to find the straps around her wrists.

Charlie felt Joey's fingers run up her hand and to the straps, Angelo had fasten the so tight that she was slowly loosing the feeling of her hands. She felt Joey following the straps, then she lowered her hands, and let Charlie feel hers. She immediately felt that one of straps were loose.

"Help me!" Joey whispered, afraid that the two in the front seat would hear her. Charlie felt Joey pulling her hands apart, she put her own hands in between Joey's wrists and helped her to pry them apart.

Joey could feel the plastic digging into her skin. She clenched her jaws to avoid making any sound. Angelo was driving recklessly and they were tossed around in the back of the car. Suddenly the car stopped and the two guys jumped out, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Charlie, I think I can get out of the strap, but you got to use your strength!"

Charlie put her hands between Joey's wrists again, "Joey, it's going to hurt you!"

"Charlie, it's not going to hurt as bad as being killed!" Joey used all the strength she could muster, groaning as she felt the straps dig deeper, but it did become looser.

"I think it's loose enough, press my thumb in!" Joey started to twist her hand back and forth, gradually working the strap off. Charlie did as Joey told her and pressed her thumb joint in.

---

Ross joined a considerable amount of officers on the docks. A few boats was laying there and several trucks and containers. He could see officers moving around on top of them, this was obvious a big operation.

"What exactly is going on?" Ross turned to Harris, anxious for his daughter.

"There's a boat laying a few hundred meters from here. We have one of ours on the inside, there's a truck with literary tons of class A drugs. Our man is meeting up with Rosetta and Austin, we're going to bust tem red handed. Unfortunately, they went for your daughter and her girlfriend first, we couldn't interfere, we need this. They have them in a car, we'll get the girls out as soon as we can." Harris explained, he understood Buckton's concern, he would feel the same way if it was his daughter.

"You better get her out of there safe and sound, or you can kiss your career goodbye!" Ross understood why Harris had opted to direct his men the way he did, but that didn't mean he liked it.

---

Joey let out a groan as she felt the plastic strap work its way off her hand, taking her skin with it on the way, but finally she got it off. She brought her hands to the front, rolling her shoulders a little to work out some of the stiffness. She saw that her right hand was covered in blood after forcing the strap off.

She lifted her head carefully to see what was going on outside and where the guys were. She couldn't see them. She looked to the front seat, her heart started to beat faster. "Charlie, they haven't taken the keys, I'm getting us out of here!" Joey started to get up.

Charlie grabbed her hand, making Joey flinch at the touch. Charlie looked at the hand she was holding and was shocked to see the state of it. "God, Joey… I did that to you!"

"No, you didn't, Hugo did. It's ok Charlie, there's a lot of things that hurts way more than that! Look, just stay down and brace yourself, I got to get us out of here!" Joey leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips. "I love you!"

Joey slipped over the back of the seat, and crawled into the driver seat. She couldn't see anyone outside, but that didn't mean they wasn't there. "Ready Charlie?"

"I'm ready, I love you Joey!" Charlie pushed her feet against one side of the car and her back to the other.

Joey put the car in gear, pressed the clutch and the gas before she turned the key, she prayed that it would start right away. The engine started with a roar and Joey released the clutch right away, taking off. It only took seconds before the rear window exploded, spreading glass all over Charlie. They could her shots being fired after them.

Joey focused on the car, changing gears as she picked up speed. Suddenly she felt a burning sensation that made her lose control over the car. She fought to get it back under control, "Charlie, brace yourself!" Joey shouted as she realized she couldn't regain control, the car smashed hard into the side of a container.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie lay still in the back of the car. She listened to the sounds around her, trying to comprehend what had happened. Suddenly the back door was torn open and two guns were pointed at her. "It's Buckton!" She heard someone calling as two pairs of hands reached for her and dragged her out.

"Joey!" Charlie looked at the car, it was smashed in on the driver's side, and she couldn't see anything of Joey. She felt her heart race and she tried to get away from the hands holding her.

"Calm down Buckton, we have people getting her out of there." An officer cut of the straps around her wrists and paramedics came over to her. As soon as she felt her hands free, she broke loose from them and ran back to the car. She jumped into the back and made her way to the front. Paramedics had already got into the car from the passenger side, but Joey was still sitting in the driver seat.

Charlie felt her heart trying to beat its way to freedom, she was so scared. She reached the seat, ignored the paramedics she leaned between the two front seats and looked at Joey.

---

Joey held the wheel hard as she realized that she couldn't correct the car, she saw the containers come closer and she pressed her head against the headrest, waiting for the impact, praying that Charlie would be ok.

The front hit first, side on and she felt the interior of the car press against her body, she felt everything go dark.

She opened her eyes again and looked straight into slate grey ones looking back at her. "Joey, are you ok?" Charlie's voice was trembling.

"Yeah, I'm just stuck, and I got a little bump to my head." Joey closed her eyes, ignoring the burning pain in her arm.

"You got to get out of here," A hand touched Charlie's shoulder, it was one of the paramedics. "We need all the space we can have to get her out of the car, and If you're not here, it will take a lot less time!"

Charlie nodded and crawled out of the car, leaving the paramedics to do their job. On the outside she let a paramedic have a look at her, even if she knew she was ok. She sat on the back of the ambulance while the paramedic did her job. Charlie fixated her eyes on the car and the job that was going on there.

---

Ross rushed over to the accident scene as soon as he learned about what had happened. On his way he caught a glimpse of two men laying on the ground, handcuffed. He recognized Angelo, and fought the urge to place a boot in his face. He had met him before and had found the guy a suitable match for Charlie. He couldn't believe how poorly he had judged his character.

He shrugged and continued over to where a couple of ambulances and some squad cars were parked. He saw the station wagon firmly planted in the side of a container, it didn't look pretty. He looked around and was revealed to see Charlie sitting on the rear bumper of the ambulance. He rushed over and pulled her into his arms.

Charlie was shocked to find herself in her father's arms, she had been too occupied with watching the paramedics work with the car to notice anything else.

"Thank god you're ok!" Ross hugged her tightly, "Harris would have to pay if as much as a hair was missing on you!"

"Dad, Joey is hurt!" Charlie gave into the hug for a second before she pulled away, again concentrating on what was happening at the car.

"So, it's true, you two are still together?" Ross looked at his daughter and saw the fear that was written in her face.

"Dad, this is hardly the time, but yes, we are." Charlie was exasperated by Ross starting to talk about that now, she knew very well what he was thinking about it, and she didn't need that now.

"I'm sorry Charlie… I… If you want to be with her, it's ok with me."

"What?" Charlie thought she was dreaming, surly her father didn't think her relationship with Joey was ok.

"Well, it was actually your boss that made me realize something. I was concerned for your possibilities to advance in the force, but they already know, and you are up for promotion… I guess I was too old fashion, thinking that this would hinder you."

"Wait, my boss knows about me and Joey?" Charlie frowned, she hadn't told a soul. Ross started to explain the whole thing.

---

Joey sat in the front seat, stuck by the wheel stem pushed in. Paramedics were working around her trying to get enough space to get her out. She carefully tried to move her legs to see if anything hurt, to her great relief nothing did, except her arm and hand. Finally they got the wheel off, lowered the back of her seat and were able to drag her out.

A stretcher was waiting for her a long with two more paramedics. "Hey, I don't need that, I can walk!" Joey struggled to get out of the grip the two paramedics that dragged her out of the car had around her.

"Hey, you need to be checked out before you start running around!" One of the paramedics, a woman, tried to reason with her.

"I'm not going to run, just let me walk on my own two feet!" Joey was getting irritated, she didn't like being managed.

The paramedic shrugged her shoulders and let Joey sit up, she looked around for Charlie and saw her in deep conversation with her father. Joey took a deep breath, relieved that she was ok. She got up from the stretcher and walked over to her.

Charlie looked up and saw Joey walking towards her, her father was suddenly forgotten as she rushed over and threw her arms around her. "You're ok!" Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's.

"I am, and so are you!" Joey put her arms around her waist, kissing her back before she pulled back. "Ehh… your colleagues…" Joey looked around, seeing all the officers looking at them.

"They know about us." Charlie cupped her face and looked into her eyes, smiling at the bewildered look in them.

"How… I thought…"

"It's a long story, and we have to get you to the hospital!" Charlie remembered Joey's hand.

"Yeah… I think I was shot…" Joey had forgotten about her arm whilst talking to Charlie, but now the pain came back double.

"What? Where?" Charlie hadn't realized that Joey had been hit.

"My arm," Joey twisted her arm, looking at the gash in her upper arm and the blood streaming from it.

Charlie put her arm around her waist and guided her to the ambulance. "My girlfriend here think she is wonderwoman, but she needs to get to the hospital!" Charlie addressed the paramedics standing by the ambo while pushing Joey into the back.

---

Joey was sitting in the reception, she was tired, it had been a long and emotional day. She had broken up with Charlie, got back together with her. Almost killed by Hugo and Angelo, crashed a car, been to the hospital and now at the police station giving a statement.

Her arm had been stitched up, the bullet had only grazed her and her hand had been treated like a burn injury. It would all heal in a matter of a couple of weeks. Charlie had walked away from everything without a scratch.

The inspector, Ian Harris had informed them that Hugo and Angelo had been taken into custody and was looking at a very long time in jail. Neither Charlie nor Joey was upset by that, they had suffered enough at their hands.

Joey looked up when she heard familiar voices heading her way, it was her father and mother. She rose from the chair, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you ok? We got a call that said you were in an accident." Her mother wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm fine, just some minor injuries, you didn't have to come." Joey let herself be held by her mother, it felt good.

"Of course we had to come, baby!" Chloe used her hands to push the hair out of Joey's face. "Aw, you look tired, you should come home and get some sleep."

Joey looked over her mother's shoulder and saw Charlie coming out from the interrogation room. She released herself from her mother's hold and walked over to her. "Are you ok?" She put her arms around her.

"Yeah, just tired," Charlie put her arms around Joey's waist and leaned into her. "Shall we go home?"

"Charlie… I think I'll go home with my parents… I think we need time to think, to sleep, to figure out what we want…" Joey wanted to go with Charlie, but she knew it would be impossible to think around her.

Charlie deflated, she didn't want to spend another second apart from Joey, especially after what they had just been through, but she saw where Joey was coming from. "Do you… do you want to come over tonight, after we have rested and…"

"Yeah, I would like that, seven at your place?"

"Yeah… "

Joey cupped Charlie's face and let her lips find hers, "I'll be there Charlie, I love you." She whispered.

Charlie watched Joey leave with her parents, it felt so wrong, Joey should be leaving with her. When they were out of sight she turned and headed for Harris' office, she entered without even knocking.

Harris jumped when the door was torn open and Charlie entered.

"I'm quitting!" Charlie dumped down in the chair opposite her boss.

"What?" Harris was completely taken off guard.

"I want to be with Joey, one of us has to move, and that one will be me." Charlie sighed, "I miss being a small town cop, the connection with the people, knowing everybody, feeling that I make a difference."

"I understand, but I have to say that it has been great to have you here, you're an outstanding officer. If you change your mind, you're welcome back. I hate to see you go!"

"I appreciate the opportunities I've had here. I just realized that there are other things in life that is more important than a job." Charlie looked at her boss as if she saw him for the first time, she was struck by how sympathetic he looked.

"I know about your relationship with Collins, and I'm glad that you realize that being happy, being with the one you love is the most important thing, even if it means us loosing you. I'll recommend that you keep your upcoming promotion." Harris rose from his chair and reached out his hand. "I wish you all the best for your future, and if you ever find yourself without a job, give me a call!"

---

Joey sat on the stairs , leaning her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. Her mind was spinning with unanswered questions. She knew she couldn't leave Charlie, but she had no idea how they could work this out. She was startled by a hand touching her shoulder.

"Hey," Chloe sat down beside her, "you look troubled, what's on your mind?" She put an arm around Joey's shoulders.

Joey leaned into her mother, she wished she was ten again, and could rely on her mother to make all the decisions. "Charlie," was all she said.

"Oh…" Chloe pulled her daughter a little closer. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do… It's just so complicated…"

"Why? You love her, isn't that all that matters?"

"I got my job… we live in different places… Dad"

"Baby, you look at the wrong things. A job, a career, that doesn't matter. You can have any job, anywhere. If you love Charlie, you have to put her first!"

"But I want to prove myself, I want to show dad that I can be something…"

"Joey, if you want to prove yourself, prove that you are strong enough to be who you are. If you get to climb to the top, but have left what really matters on the way. You'll reach the top, and wish that you never got there. Fight for what really matters Joey!"


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie was nervous, she wanted the evening to be perfect. She hadn't slept much after the night, she had used the time to think and prepare for the evening. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, she had spent the entire afternoon to get everything perfect. She had realized that it was three years since the first time they met, and suddenly the evening got an added dimension.

She let her mind briefly wonder back to the day they first bumped into each other at the academy, the day their fate was sealed. She walked around in the room, wanting to make sure that everything was perfect. They would eat by the fireplace, it was already lit, and a warm light spread across the room. She had put down a thick, fuzzy, white blanket, and several cushions.

She stopped by one of the two bouquets she had placed on either side of the fireplace, it was made from two shoots of lucky bamboo and carnations. She smiled, she had even managed to put a hidden message in the bouquets. She moved some of the candles around, but decided that they had been placed perfect in the first place.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when the doorbell rang, for a second she wondered if Joey had come early. She chastised herself, it had to be the food, not Joey. She answered the door, and yes, it was the food. She had ordered Chinese, one of Joey's favorites. She placed everything in the kitchen, and searched for the two fortune cookies she had ordered.

She found the straight edge razor knife she had bought for this purpose and tweezers, sat down by the table and prepared for the operation. She really felt like a surgeon, she wanted to do it as neatly as possible. She took the knife and slit the cellophane wrapping around the fortune cookies open lengthwise.

She carefully removed the cookie and used the tweezers to remove the fortune inside. She picked up the fortunes she had made herself on the computer, she smiled when she reread them. She couldn't wait to see Joey's face when she found hers. She giggled, going through this amount of trouble, it better work!

She folded the fortunes up, carefully inserting them into the cookies. She placed the cookies back inside the wrapping and put a tape on Joey's in order to know which one was for her. She looked at her work, you couldn't tell that the wrapping had been opened, she was pleased with herself.

She walked out on the porch, feeling the need for some fresh air. She was nervous, she had planned the whole evening down to the tiniest detail, even the music they would dance to, before they put feelings into action. She looked up in the sky, there was only one thing she couldn't control.

She looked at the stars starting to appear above, "If there's somebody out there, please help me, can't a girl get a break here?" She whispered into the night. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, she was that nervous. Joey had to like it, she had to accept.

She took a deep breath, there was only one thing to do, wait and watch her plans unfold. She walked back in, heading for the shower, everything was set, except from herself.

---

Charlie took one final look in the mirror, she was pleased with the reflection, she wanted to look good for Joey. She smoothed the fabric once more, turned to look from all angles. She grinned, she couldn't wait for Joey to come.

She walked out, putting the final touches on everything, lighting the candles, putting some more wood on the fire, finally she took the bag of rose petals and spread them out. This was going to be the ultimate romantic evening.

She took one last survey, the wine was in place, the food ready, candles lit, her little surprise hidden in the right spot. The only thing missing was Joey, she checked the watch, she should have been there by now. Her nervousness increased, what if something had happened? What if she had changed her mind? She started to pace up and down the room, feeling herself starting to panic, Joey was never late. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock on the door.

She picked up a rose, grinning from ear to ear as she went to answer it. She opened the door, and the sight that met her made her feel like she suffered from palpitations. Joey was standing on the porch, dressed in a long, red dress. It had narrow straps over the shoulders, a low neckline that showed of her cleavage. Charlie couldn't tear her eyes off her, she was gorgeous. She shook her head slightly to clear it.

Joey had been nervous for the evening, it had struck her when Sandra had taken her dress shopping that it was exactly three years since the first time they met. It had amused her, she didn't know any other couple that would celebrate the first time they saw each other. Usually people didn't remember. For them it was easy though, it had been on Charlie's graduation day. As she looked at the revelation opening the door for her, she could hardly believe that this was true.

Charlie was dressed in a body hugging, short, red dress that showed off every curve, and it made her legs look like they never ended. Joey let her eyes wander up and down her body, she was breath taking.

"Hi…" Charlie realized she hadn't talked yet, somehow her vocabulary was gone. She remembered what she held behind her back, she stretched out her hand and gave Joey a rose.

"Wow…" Joey took the rose, and gazed into Charlie's eyes."Just wow!"

Charlie grinned, she was obvious not the only one lacking in the vocabulary department. She stepped aside and let Joey in. Joey hardly believed her own eyes when she got inside, Charlie had made a path of candles, leading from the front door and to the living room. She had scattered rose petals all the way too.

"Have you done all this for me?" Joey felt overwhelmed.

"Everything for you, my love!" Charlie whispered. They leaned into each other, letting their lips find the other's. It was a lingering kiss, both of them filled with joy from the simple reason of being together.

Charlie broke the kiss, smiling at her. She took her hand and led her into the living room, Joey was blown away by what was waiting for her. The fire, candles all over the room, the bouquets and rose petals scattered over the blanket, it was breath taking. The food was laid out, the only thing missing was them.

Joey was overwhelmed, no one had gone to this length for her before, this was magical, romantic and beautiful. She felt tears escaping her eyes as she turned and looked at Charlie, she was rendered speechless. Charlie cupped her face with her hands and used her thumbs to wipe the tears away. They leaned into each other and let lips find lips, neither of them could speak, no words was needed. That kiss conveyed all the love they had for each other. Joey put her arms around Charlie's waist, wanting her closer, wanting to show her that there was no other place she rather be. They broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes, brown looked into blue, both seeing the love overflowing.

Charlie stepped back, turned and found something, when she turned back, her arms was filled with red roses. "I got you twenty four roses," She paused and looked at Joey, gazing into her eyes again."One rose for every hour of the day I think about you!" Charlie smiled at her.

Joey stared at her, unable to say anything, a few tears trickled down her cheeks, no one had ever done anything like this for her. She threw herself into her arms. Charlie put the roses down on a chair just before Joey would have crushed them with her body. She buried her head in Charlie's shoulder, completely overcome by emotions.

Charlie put her arms around her, giving Joey time to recompose herself, she was pleased with the reactions, it was all that she had hoped for and more.

"The food is waiting for us." Charlie was the first one to speak. Joey lifted her head and looked at her. "I can't believe you have done all this for me!"

"For you, Baby," Charlie led her by the hand over to the blanket and let her sit down on a cushion. She placed herself next to her, close enough to allow their bodies to touch. Joey looked at Charlie, the light from the fire made her skin look like it was glowing.

"Thank you!" Joey whispered, leaned in and kissed her.

"You're worth it!" Charlie smiled as their lips met again. She knew that she wanted to kiss those lips for the rest of her life.

She reached for the tempered red wine and poured them both a glass. "To us!" Charlie handed one of the glasses to Joey and they saluted. "To us!" Joey agreed.

---

Joey was leaning back on her arm, gazing into the fire. The meal had been perfect, Charlie had ordered her favorites. Joey had hardly noticed what she was eating when Charlie started to use her chopsticks to feed her, it had been incredible sensual. Joey started to feed Charlie too, and it had developed into a fun, playful meal. In between laughter and feeding they had also shared their day.

Charlie looked at the two fortune cookies laying next to the empty plates. Her heart started to race as she reached for them. This was the time. Charlie's hand was shaking from nerves as she offered one to Joey, what if she said no?

Joey didn't fail to notice."Is there something wrong?"

Charlie pushed the thought aside, "Nothing Baby!" She looked lovingly into Joey's face. She grinned back and opened her cookie. Charlie watched her face intently as Joey found the message inside:

_The secret to a happy life is to fall madly in love with Charlie, spending every moment of the rest of your life with her and accepting her proposal "Will you marry me Joey?"_

Joey held the little note between her fingers, looking up into Charlie's face and down on the note several times as a huge grin spread across her face.

Charlie smiled nervously, she thought to herself that this right here would be one of the most precious moments, a pure few seconds of delight, that would forever be etched in their hearts and souls. Charlie knew when she looked into Joey's eyes that this moment would prove to Joey that she would always go the extra mile for her. It's wasn't luck it was a forgone conclusion.

Joey looked from the note to Charlie, her heart racing. Charlie had asked her to marry her! She felt like the luckiest woman alive. The woman of her dreams wanted to be hers forever. Joey's heart was singing, there was no other thing she wanted more than to belong to Charlie. The thought sent her to cloud nine, she had never been happier in her entire life. Her mother had been right, the only thing that really mattered was the one she loved.

She thought about Charlie, everything she had done for her, all the things they had been through. She thought about the horrible feeling she had when Charlie had left to go to the city. She would never have to feel anything like that again. Charlie wanted to marry her, she fell in love with her all over again.

Joey was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Charlie getting on her knees, pulling out a small box and revealing a diamond engagement ring. Charlie reached out her hand and caressed Joey's face, getting her attention. Tears was freefalling down her face, she didn't care. She gazed into Joey's eyes, overwhelmed by the love that flowed towards her.

"Joey, when I first saw you and I looked deep into your eyes I tried to escape, but why lie if what I felt I couldn't hide.

It happened like a dream, like a ray of light you penetrated my soul, what happened when we first meet was so difficult to explain. I never thought that I would or could ever feel or understand love but with you I learned how to.

With you, I discovered myself. Dreaming in your arms and loving you is where I want to stay. I want to get lost in the craziness of finding and discovering you.

With you, I want to savor this sweet passion and let all my pure emotions explode revealing the never ending love I feel for you.

You have the most perfect body that fits so well in my arms, your kisses are so full of love, the feel of your skin against mine kills me with pleasure.

I lay beside you and I sleep sound because I know you are my love, my home, my safety, my lover and my best friend. With you in my life I don't need anything else.

I want to always be the one you turn to when you need a friend, because no matter what, I will always love, care and protect you.

Joey will you marry me?"

Joey threw herself into Charlie's arms, "Yes, Of course I will! You are the light of my life. The food of my soul and you have the key to my heart. I will be honored to marry my best friend, my lover, my everything!"

Their lips met, slow, lingering, savoring the moment. It gradually became more passionate, both feeling the need to express their love for each other in actions. Their tongues met, dancing a passionate dance. Joey let her hand glide up Charlie's thigh.

Charlie grabbed her hand, they would make love later, but she had one more thing left on her agenda. Before she rose she turned to Joey. Do you know that the bouquets next to the fire almost asks if you want to marry me too?" Charlie's eyes glittered. Joey looked like a question mark. "Carnations means betrothal, or marriage, bamboo means longevity. It's exactly what I want with you!" Charlie grinned, gave her a peck on the lips and got up. "I have one more thing planned!" She grinned down at her.

Joey looked at her, wondering what on earth she had done now. This had been the perfect evening, Joey felt herself fall in love with Charlie for the second time, or was it third, or fourth? She giggled and came to the conclusion she fell in love all over again every time she saw her.

Charlie pressed play on the stereo, holding out a hand to Joey, "Dance with me!"

Joey took her hand and let Charlie help her to her feet. She stepped into her embrace and they started to move to the music.

(Take a moment to follow this link and listen to the music and read the lyrics beneath. copy and paste and add youtube in front)  
.com/watch?v=dTv7XV8D3As)

Feel your breath on my shoulder  
And I know we couldn't get any closer  
I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love  
As we move into the night I get crazy  
Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby  
I don't wanna play rough I've been loving you enough  
Oh, baby

(chorus) I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
I wanna take forever tonight  
Fill you up, fill you up with love  
When we close the door all I need is in your eyes  
I wanna take forever tonight

Touch my lips, I'm on fire  
You're the only one I'll ever desire  
Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow  
When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy  
Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me  
And to rush would be a crime  
I just wanna spend some time with you baby

And when I'm here beside you  
I wanna see what drives you out of your mind  
I never wanna leave I only wanna be with you  
'Cause I love how you feel your love is so real

I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got

I wanna take forever tonight  
Wanna stay in this moment forever  
I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got  
'Cause I can't live without you

They got lost I the music, making every word their own. It played over and over again as they slowly took in the music and what it meant.


	28. Chapter 28

_sorry for the delay in update, life is busy... hope you enjoy:)_

"My mother told me that the only thing that really matters is the one I love, she is right Charlie. You are the only one that really matters. I don't care about job or career, it was stupid of me to do, I can't believe I almost ruined us. I'm so sorry," Joey whispered into Charlie's ear. Being in her arms, moving with her to the music, this was the only important thing.

"I did the same thing, I almost ruined us too, I was so stupid. Joey, I quit my job."

"You did what?" Joey pulled back slightly to be able to see her eyes.

"I quit my job, I'm not going back. I want to move back to Summer Bay with you!" Charlie grinned at the shocked expression in Joey's face.

"But… what about your job here, it was your dream job!"

"It wasn't, and my dream girl out conquers any job, any day. I'll hear if there's an opening for me in the Bay, if not I can get my father to pull some strings. Joey, I just want to be with you!" Charlie leaned in and let her lips find Joey's.

"I can't believe you did all this for me, and you asked me to marry you. What did I do to deserve you?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Charlie let her lips again meet Joey's, she let her tongue graze her lips, seeking entrance, meeting Joey's, caressing slowly, savoring the moment.

"I love you so much Charlie, let me love you." Joey lowered her hands and grabbed the hem of Charlie's dress and pulled it over her head. She let her hands rest on each side of her face, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs, staring into her eyes. "You are my everything Charlie, I want to dive into the depths of you, find everything I know and discover new things that I haven't yet seen." Joey closed the small gap separating their lips, gently she placed Charlie's lower lip between her own, just enjoying the simple touch.

Charlie took a hold of the fabric in Joey's dress and pulled it up, wanting to feel her skin against her own. "You know, there's no one else I want to be with, no one else I want to make love to, no one else I want to grow old with. Joey, I love you!" Charlie threw Joey's dress aside and threw her arms around her middle. She let their lips find each other again, this time it wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a raw and passionate. Tongues seeking each other, chasing each other.

They were still moving slowly to the music, the heat from their bodies joined the heat radiating from the fireplace, both consumed by the feeling they gave each other. Joey reached behind Charlie and unclasped her bra. She let her lips find her shoulder and pushed the strap down with her lips, showering kisses over her shoulders, she did the same on the other side.

The only thing that held the garment up was their bodies pressed together. Joey pushed herself away a little, just to give the bra room to follow gravity. She looked down to take in the sight of what had just been exposed. She gasped for air, once again overwhelmed by the beauty of her love. She let her hands cup her, massaging her gently, causing Charlie to let out little sounds of passion and press her body closer to her.

Joey let her hands cease their work and let them glide to her back before she gently put pressure on Charlie to lay her down. "I want to make love to you Charlie!" Joey whispered to her, her face only inches away from hers, staring into her eyes. She saw deep, dark pools of love and desire looking back at her. "Joey, I want you to make love to me, I've missed you, your touch, the way you make me feel. I missed all of you!"

Joey looked down on the woman laying on the white blanket covered with rose petals, her skin glowing in the light from the ambers in the fireplace. Joey hovered over her, supported on hands and knees, she flipped her hair over one shoulder as she lowered her head and captured her lips. She let her tongue play with Charlie's lips, tongue and mouth while her hand stroke up and down her side.

She straddled her and lowered her body, she broke contact with Charlie's mouth and started to trace her jaw instead. She found her way to her ear, sucking and playing with her earlobe. She let out a small giggle, the air tickled and Charlie squirmed. "What's funny?"

"It's not funny, it's amazing, I'm just happy. Happy that I again taste your skin, feel your body, drown in your embrace!" Joey lifted her head and looked her in the eyes again. Without a word she let her hand wander down her body. Finding a breast, she squeezed gently and saw the effect of her touch in her eyes.

Charlie reached around Joey, wanting to get rid of the garment separating them. She wanted her all naked, nothing between them. It took her only seconds to accomplish her mission. She let her hands wander down her back to her butt, smiling as she met bare skin. "I didn't know that you owned a thong!" Charlie laughed low.

"I didn't before today, glad you like it!" Joey smiled down at her, the feeling of Charlie's hands on her butt sent rays of heat to her core. She let her own hand wander down Charlie's body, coming to a rest on top of her thong. Charlie gasped from anticipation, she knew what Joey could do, and it was a long time since last time she had felt her touch, it had been too long.

Joey held her gaze and smiled as she put a little bit of pressure on her. Charlie gasped for air again, letting out a moan on the exhale. Joey found her lips again, invading her mouth, seeking deep into the warmth. She tore herself loose and lowered her head and captured a nipple instead. Charlie chocked when she felt lips close around a hardened peak, she felt like she was on fire, each contact point with Joey's body sent fire raging through her, all of it centering in her core.

Joey let her mouth trace patterns down her body, she could feel Charlie holding her breath as she closed in on her center. She grinned to herself, she was burning of desire herself, but she wanted it to last. She let her lips grace the fabric of her thong before she continued down the inside of her thigh.

Charlie exhaled loudly when she felt Joey's lips and tongue on her inner thigh, she was burning out of control, she couldn't think all her focus was on the person that caused the fire. She sat up and reached for Joey. "I need you, please don't tease me!" She looked into her eyes, tears burning in her own. "I need you!" She whispered.

Joey nodded, found her lips and pushed her down again. She removed her thong and with no further delay she lowered her head and let her tongue find the spot that craved attention. Charlie jerked as if she had been electrocuted when she felt Joey's mouth on her. She could hardly breathe as the sensation filled her. She chocked again as she felt Joey enter her, gently and slowly she filled her up. Suddenly she felt the orgasm come over her, she was surprised, but couldn't hold back. She grabbed a hold of Joey's hair as wave after wave washed over her.

Joey felt Charlie's muscles tighten around her fingers, her thighs shaking. She kept her motions going, wanting to push her as high as she could. Charlie called out her name, writhing beneath her as she was carried away by the waves rushing through her.

Joey kissed her way up her body again. Charlie lay limp beneath her, trying to catch her breath again. Joey smiled as she looked into the flushed face of the love of her life. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as she breathed heavily. She lay down on top of her, supporting herself on her elbows, just taking in the features of Charlie's face. She lowered her head and placed a single, soft kiss on her chin.

Charlie smiled, still with her eyes closed, she lifted her hands and tunneled trough Joey's hair. "That… That was…Wow!" Charlie opened her eyes and met warm, brown eyes looking back at her. She slowly let her hands wander from Joey's hair, down her back, scraping her nails gently down her spine, sending shivers through her body. She let her hands find the soft, warm skin of her butt, squeezing it and pulling her closer.

She pushed one hand between them, pushed Joey's thong aside and let her fingers submerge in wetness, stroking lightly she smiled when her actions caused Joey to jerk and moan. She let one finger slip inside of her, Joey moved to meet her touch. Charlie followed with another finger, intently watching the expression in her face as Joey moved against her.

Joey lowered her head and found her lips, the feeling of Charlie's fingers moving inside of her was mind blowing. She pushed her own hand between them, finding Charlie's center. Charlie jerked as she felt Joey's fingers again, she was on fire again. Joey pushed inside of her, picking up the rhythm she was moving to herself. They rocked against each other to a beat only they could hear, chasing the climax waiting for them.

Joey heaved for air, it felt like she was on the verge of blacking out, the sensations that Charlie created was so strong. She moved against her fingers, sucking in air whenever she managed. She felt her muscles tighten. She captured Charlie's mouth again, not caring about the lack of air, she was just driven by the urge to be as close to her as she could.

Charlie felt Joey nearing the edge, she pushed even deeper as she felt her muscles tighten around her. She felt Joey cease her own movement as her muscles caught her fingers in a vice. She felt her own muscles tighten around Joey, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Joey's climax. They both cried out as wave after wave hit them.

Joey collapsed on top of Charlie, she had no sensation of time or place. She let her body take care of its own need for air, her mind was gone, her thoughts were centered around Charlie. She was filled up with the love she had for the woman laying beneath her, it was overwhelming. Tears were forming, but she wasn't aware of it.

Charlie had a little smile playing on her lips, the thought of being with Joey for the rest of her life filled her with bliss. She had never loved anybody the way she loved the woman laying on top of her. She knew she would never let go of her.

She felt something wet on her skin, she turned her head and saw tears streaming from Joey's eyes. "Is something wrong honey?" She was filled with concern.

"No, I'm just so happy,"Joey didn't move or opened her eyes. "We are always going to be together. No stupid careers will come between us and I love you more than I thought possible!" Joey opened her eyes and lifted her head, finding her eyes."You are the love of my life Charlie Buckton!" She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are mine too, I can't imagine life without you!" Charlie found Joey's left hand, lifted it and kissed the ring she had placed on it. "And I don't have to imagine it either!"


End file.
